Transformers: Battle Core
by TimPrime1
Summary: As nearly twenty years have passed on Cybertron, the next celebration for peace is near. Megatron is considering bringing back the Decepticon cause. Will history repeat itself or will this be the dawning of a new era?
1. Chapter 1 Recruits

Transformers: Battle Core

Chapter 1:

The Recruits

Tom comes through the new door way: Ready for the mini marathon Sara?

Sara: You mean the Transformers: Battle Core mini marathon! You know it.

Tom: Same here. Can't wait to get even more stories. Underway as well." Hits the touchscreen buttons.

Sara: All apart of the Transformers: Age of Extinction film.

Tom: Right now, time to jump into this." The absolution goes into jump.

TP1

Right on Cybertron, there are a huge number of new Autobot recruits. Different sections of them are in different lines on a field. Ones are all in line ready to receive orders and training from a commander. Others are running laps with former black ops Wheelejack. Another section is doing transformation push up combos with Lt. Ironhide. Others are doing the tasks they were assigned to do.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ultra Magnus. I am the new leader of the Autobots." Ultra Magnus states. "It's been nearly 20 years since Megatron returned to Cybertron with the dark spark of Unicron controlling him. Then Optimus trapped Unicron inside the old Alspark chamber and gave up his spark for new ones. Only having dumped the Alspark into The Matrix of Leadership." he states. We over look all the soldiers in training and some flashbacks.

"Since then, the Decepticons were disbanded by Megatron himself and we've had recent invader. Most of whitch, The Quintesons, also known as The Alpha Q's." he tell us. "They tried to enslave us fully and make us fight to the death for four Cybertron years. But we fought back and won everything back. Now all is at peace." he states.

We find a green Autobot looking at other new recruits. They are doing regular push ups, no transformations. This Autobot is big, bulky, huge in the abdomen area. This was Bulkhead. He had been stepping up, not only in command but in the field of training as well. Trying to be sure all bots are in tip top shape.

"COME ON YOU BOTS! MY PROCESSOR CAN GO FASTER THAN THIS." he tells them.

"Oh, go easy on them. They're working hard as it is." a bot told him. This one Autobot had teal green and a darker green on his armor with a yellow line on his arm that drops at an angle. His crotch and legs were gray. His name is Kup. He's a Sargent in the Autobot ranks, had been for decades since the great war.

"Wish I could. I know they're still rookies and getting back into it. But we can hardly let our guard down. Even you know that." Bulkhead told him.

"I do. But another thing I know is when to stop and take a breather." Kup said as he watched them. "You remind me of the time that I had to do intense training. But my commander never did I push us too far." Kup stated.

"Well these are new recruits. I have to show them I'm tough. Even if I have a soft side, I'm still a rough and tough wreaker." Bulkhead told him.

Another bot came up to them and they looked. It was commander Bumblebee. He had gained that rank when he assisted the fight against the Quintessons. "Commander..." "It's Bumblebee, Bulkhead! Remember, we're still buddies." Bumblebee told his old companion.

"Uuhhh, right! Yes sir." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee only chuckled. "Just Bumblebee or Bee." he told him.

"What do you need then, commader, Bee?" Kup asked.

"We need to head back to the main building. Ultra Magnus is about to get back from earth." he told them.

"Awesome. He's been there for a few Cybertron months." Bulkhead said and began to follow them. Before he left the recruits, Bulkhead faced them again. "Before I get back. I would like at least 150 push ups, and I want to see it in your optics." he told them. They continued with their push ups.

As the commanders left two of the Autobots looked out to where the road like track was. They smiled at each other, wanting to go for it. "Thinkin what I'm thinkin?" the blue with the light blue flames asked.

"You know I am, Hot Shot." the red guy with the yellow and orange flames told him.

"I would do it if I was you." a bot told them. They looked at him. "I'd stay put and do push ups." he told them.

They looked to each other and laugh. "That's not our style kid. We love to race. It's a sport for us to enjoy." Hot Rod told him.

"Heck yeah. Allows us to stretch our legs and burn rubber. Especially near the big event." Hot Shot stated. "Come one Hot Rod. Let's roll." Hot Shot began a run to where the road like track was and transformed. Hot Rod followed suit.

Back with the other Autobots, they are grouped together in the main building. They go up to commanding officer Smokescreen. He's looking out at all the recruits, seeing them train hard; but not seeing Hot Shot or Hot Rod leaving. The other Autobots came up into the room, along with Wheeljack, Arcee and a few others. He turned around and looked at them.

"Bout time you guys got here. Leader is about to return." he told them. At that time the spacebridge opened and an military like vehicle came through. This one looked close to Optimus', but it was a bit different. It had missile launchers on it and the vehicle was blue white and had a red line on the front with a mini line down the middle. This was Ultra Magnus.

"Seems like someone has a new vehicle mode." Bulkhead stated. This is true since Ultra Magnus had been on earth for nearly a year.

As soon as Ultra Magnus came through he transformed, and walked to the other Autobots. All Autobots present saluted. "Ultra Magnus, sir!" they all exclaimed.

"At ease." he commanded them as he walked up to the windows. They did just that as he looked at all the Autobot recruits. "How have they done so far, today?" he asks them.

"They're doing their best each and everyday, sir. Today, we're making sure they're in tip top shape." Bulkhead told him.

"Sides! Someone looks like they got a new look." Wheeljack.

"I do, but that's beside the point." Ultra Magnus states. "We have to have things in preparation." he told them.

"You mean...the celebration? Why does this have anything to do with..." "Easy." Ultra Magnus said, interrupting Arcee. "All this training, for a good relaxing time. They get to go to a party to ease up." he told them.

"Well, that makes sense." Wheeljack said. "They practically need it. Even in this rough training that they're doing." he states.

"It's a good chance to let loose." Bumblebee said.

"Plus, a nice to to ease up on their training and their gears." Arcee stated.

"But I suspect two of them aren't present." Ultra Magnus said.

They look at him. "Sir?" Smokescreen asked.

He turned around and faced them, his hands behind his back. "I've noticed that out of the 20 recruits we have for each squad. Two of which are missing." he told them.

They all looked at them from the building and noticed a they were out of Bulkhead's group. "Darn it. It's definitely those two." Bulkhead said.

"Which two?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Hot Rod and Hot Shot. I know them very well. Always getting into their main sport." Kup told him.

"Then what's their main sport?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It's racing. If anything those two love; most definitely racing." Bulkhead stated. "aaAAAHH! I knew I shouldn't have left. Gotta go fetch them." Bulkhead said and began to head out.

"Bulkhead!" Bumblebee exclaimed. He looked at him. "I'll go and get them. A little something to get my wheels spinning." he said.

"Hey! I'm coming too. Can't let you have all the fun." Wheeljack said to him.

"Okay, but try to keep up." Bumblebee told him.

"You're on." they both ran out.

"Ugh. Oh boy! Might as well follow them. They'll need a bit more of a feminine side." Arcee claimed as she began to leave. "Plus, need to be sure that they won't cause anything the other two might do." she finished and ran after them.

Ultra Magnus then approached Smokescreen and he stood at attention. "I'll need for you to ask Starscream to check up on our old enemy, Megatron. Even though it's been nearly 10 Cybertron years, I still need to know if he's planning anything or not." he told the Autobot.

"I'll get to it. Just don't expect anything." he told Magnus, and went off to see Starscream.

With Hot Rod and Hot Shot, they were racing. The two Autobots were still racing along a track on the planet. Both were speeding at a very high pace.

"There's no way you're beating me at this one Hot Shot." the red one claimed.

"We'll see about that Hot Rod." Hot Shot told him.

They were racing at a fast pace, always wanting to out run each other. This was their sport to them, since they enjoyed it. It was even fun for them to just spread their circuits. Even if it did mean to cut some training courses; which was a lot.

"You're slowing down." Hot Shot said. "Getting tired already?" he asked sarcastically, knowing Hot Rod.

"Pfft. Yeah right. I'm just getting started. No way I'm backing down." he told him as they approached a tall structure.

Both put on their breaks and transformed. They looked at the tall old structure, knowing it once belonged to the Decepticons.

"You go up." Hot Shot told him.

"No! You go." Hot Rod told him.

"Listen, I'm not getting into trouble." Hot Shot said.

"Why don't we both go?" Hot shot asked.

"Fine! We will." Hot Rod said.

They both began to approach it until they hear approaching vehicles. Both looked and saw who was coming.

"Slag." Hot Rod said.

They both saw Bumblebee and Wheeljack. Seeing them, they knew what was next. Both Autobots transformed as they got close and walked up to them; the scouts stood at attention.

"Commanders!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"I know why you both are out here." Bumblebee said. They looked at each other, a bit nervous, then back at them. "You two only wanted to have a race, having fun just to relax." he said.

"Sir?" Hot Shot asked.

"You both aren't in big trouble. Sides, you got close to the fortress that Megatron is in." Wheeljack told them. The two looked surprised and looked at it.

"That's his fortress?" Hot Shot asked.

"You bet it is. Rumors are true." Wheeljack told them.

"But we didn't want any bots near here mainly because of we don't know if he'll go back to his ld ways or not." Bumblebee said.

"Didn't he disband the Decepticons permanently nearly ten years ago?" Hot Rod asked.

"He may have but old things die hard." Wheeljack told them.

"How often does he come out?" Hot Rod asked.

"Barely ever. He mainly stays in there, near the Predacons land." Bumblebee told them. "That's also why we don't want of of you recruits here because of any mischief." he told them.

"That and the Predacons are a bit wild and hardly trust us." Wheeljack stated. That's when they heard a vehicle approaching. They look and saw a blue motorcycle, which was Arcee. She went up and transformed.

"Why haven't you guys got them moving back yet? Magnus got in contact with me and said he wants them back now." she told them.

"Hey, ease up. We're just giving them a brief history." Wheeljack told her.

"What? That they aren't allowed here because of what all is out here? You both know that." she told them.

"Just relax Arcee. They're not doing anything bad" Bumblebee told her.

"Let's just get them back. Ultra Magnus wants a talk with them." she told them as she began to walk away.

"About what? The celebration of peace?" Wheeljack asked.

"That, and they need to get back to their training." she told them.

"Then let's get back to it." Wheeljack said.

"Plus they'll be needing to see Magnus when they get back." Bumblebee said. They all transformed and rolled out. But high in the tower, Megatron was watching and hearing all of it. He watched them head back and turned around to walk to another part of the tower.

"So! The Autobots are still celebrating the peace that still exists. Seems like I've got some work to do then." he stated.

Back where the Autobots were, Smokescreen approached Starscream, who was watching over the aerial bots. He made sure that they were getting their flights in for in case of any combat.

"Starscream!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"Hhuuuu, what is it Smokescreen?" Starscream asked turning around to face him.

"Magnus needs for you to see if Megatron will be up to anything this year for the celebration." he told him.

"As usual, he needs me to check up on him." Starscream states.

"That's right. This way we'll know if he does anything too rash." he tells him. Starscream sighed, a bit annoyed. "Hey! This isn't coming from me. It's coming from Ultra Magnus. I'm just the messenger." he told him.

"Much like what I have to do every year." Starscream states. He runs outside, jumps off the edge and transforms in midair. Smokescreen watches him fly out to where Megatron is as he watches the other airielbots.

Starscream arrives at Megatron's lair after a bit. As he arrives he transforms and lands on the ground and takes a look at the fortress. Knowing his former leader, he always had a weird taste in how his fortress' looked. But this one was a good bit aged, from nearly 10 years.

"Much like always. He's held up in there on his own will. The main place to find him." Starscream states. He enters the fortress and makes his way up the stairs.

Upon getting all they way up he sees Megatron as the former Decepticon leader looks out over the vast land on Cybertron. The only part that is still desolated. Only around his fortress. Starscream approaches him, his hands behind his back. "Oh almighty Megatron! Or former almighty. Ultra Magnus is wanting to know if..." "Have you ever thought Starscream! That even after all these years. You might want to do something more. Or probably take back something." Megatron asks.

Starscream looked really confused at this and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Uh, Megatron?! What are you saying?" he asked him.

"Easy enough." he said and turned around to face him. "I was thinking about bringing the Decepticon cause, back." he tells him.

Mechanical sounds are heard as parts of two words assemble.

TRANSFORMERS: BALLTLE CORE

TP1

Tom hits a few touchscreen buttons: Every time I want to do some thieving, I play the Sly Collection for the PS3. It's pretty cool to play those three games. Especially in HD. You can choose any of the games to play from first. Like The Thievius Raccoonus. In that game, it explains the origins of Sly, his book, his team and lots of other stuff. But in the game you track down the Fiendish Five to get the pages of his book back. Along with avoiding Carmalita Fox

Tom: At the beginning of each new area, there are clues to find to open a safe, plus you have to get a key. Then levels in the game get more challenging with the clue bottle, keys and how each one is played. Even how you get the key and open each safe. In addition of the clues, the safe will either contain a page of the Thievius Raccoonus or a blue print. You even have to face Carmalita twice in the game and face each boss.

Tom: But in the final stretch you face the Sly families arch enemy, Clockwerk. The first game is awesome, but as for the other two, they separate a bit from the first game. Like in Band of Thieves you have to collect Clockwerk parts, collect clues, exchange valuables on Thief net to buy upgrades and a lot of other crazy things. But it gets crazier at the end.

Tom: But on the third game, Honor Among Thieves, that game has no clue bottles. All you do isget more thieves to join your cause to get into the Sly Vault. Even two from the first two games. Panda King and Dimitri. Others include Murray, his master and a girl Bentley crushes on, Penelope. But in the end,Sly fakes his amnesia and everyone goes their separate ways. But not Bentley or Penelope. All in all, crazy things happen in these games. There's even mini games after you beat the third Sly. TimPrime1 and Toonami give The Sly Collection an 8.5/10. Thieves keep on thieving.

Sara: It's nice to be a robot. Even the ones that can be in disguise.

Bumblebee: KEEP ON FIGHTING. WE CAN PUSH THEM BACK.

Shockwave: Your theory deems, illogical.

Sara: More Transformers: Battle Core, is up next. All apart of the Transformers: Age of Extinction premier.


	2. Chapter 2 History

Transformers: Battle Core

Chapter 2:

History

Tom: Best get ready for a fight." he hits touchscreen buttons.

Ultra Magnus: We fight, till all are one.

Hot Rod: I'll fight, till my spark is extinguished.

Tom: More Transformers: Battle Core, is now.

TP1

Ultra Magnus had his back to the recruits, hands behind him. He looked out the window at the other recruits as they were training. Both Hot Shot and Hot Rod stood at attention right behind him, ready for almost anything. Magnus looked in different directions as he watched the troops train.

"Over the years that we've been in peace, we still had to fight over the years. Not the Decepticons, only the Quntesons. Which is why we train. Only for when more invaders or conquers arrive." Ultra Magnus told them.

"Including the Decepticons. They may be former Decepticons; but who knows what they'll do." Bulkhead stated.

"That's why we're training you guys to be ready." Bumblebee said.

"Why not go easy on them. After all, they're still young. Sides, we all were like that long ago." Kup said.

"I agree, but right now times have changed. That's why you both are to do some maintenance down below Cybertron. We need to make sure everything operates at full efficiency." he tells them.

"Okay. That shouldn't take too long then. Enough time for the celebration." Hot Rod said.

"Uuhhh, actually..." "It'll take the time over the celebration or most of it." Ultra Magnus says, interrupting Bulkhead.

Both Hot Rod and Hot Shot were completely shocked and surprised.

"What?" Hot Shot asked.

"Huh? But we always attend each year." Hot Rod states.

"But this time, you both will be working inside of Cybertron. We do this for a few cycles about three times a year." Ultra Magnus states.

"You do?" Hot Rod asks.

"Yeah! It's so that way we make sure Cybertron stays at a top efficiency." Bulkhead tells them.

"Or otherwise our planet might become barren and not support life again." Kup explains.

"That's why you both will be helping Bulkhead." They both said huh in a question form and looked at him. "He had volunteered to do this and said that you both needed a little work. Since you both love racing, you might gain respect for your training." Ultra Magnus tells them.

"Darn it." Hot Shot said.

"I wanted something better for you, but racing is the only thing; and I thought of something. Unfortunately that's not the way Ultra Magnus sees it." Kup said.

"Sides, you both love to be fast. Well here's your chance. If you can work as fast as you can race, then you'll have no problem having getting the work done quickly and efficiently when we go down below." Bulkhead tells them.

"Side, you only have 1.5 earth days, or close to it. So I suggest you both get moving." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes sir." they said and walked out.

"We'll be back soon sir." Bulkhead says and follows them.

Ultra Magnus looks at Kup and goes to him, standing a couple of feet away. "I still don't get what you see in them. I see soldiers in them. Nothing more, but I barely see potential." he tells him.

"That's because I see more than that. When you're at my age you can tell a whole lot." he tell him.

"We'll see about that." Ultra Magnus says and walks out. But Kup looks outside, over the soldiers.

"But as Optimus would say "There's more to them, than meets the eye." he says to himself.

Back with Megatron and Starscream, they were discussing what Megatron had mentioned and Starscream was freaking out a bit.

"You can't be serious about this! You disbanded the Decepticons years ago. Now you're wanting to being them back?" he asks.

"Correct Starscream! But this time when I do, it'll be...a new." he tells him as he looks out to the waste land then faces Starscream again. "I know all about the recruits and there maybe a few we can grab a hold of. Just to convince them that the Decepticons are more powerful than the Autobots." he tells him.

"But they'll know what happened in the past. Unless you know what you're doing and find a way around it?" Starscream says.

"I will do a lot of explaining Starscream. But for right now, don't tel Magnus anything. I don't want him to prepare for anything, before the next celebration." he tells him. "Tell him the usual or make up something. This has to go as planned. Also, I need for you to look into a few things." Megatron says.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Starscream asks. Megatron explains. "Of course. I'll see what I can do." Starscream then runs out and transforms. Megatron watches him head off and heads to the top of the fortress. He overlooks all that is around him, even the not too far off city capital, Iacon. "Just wait Autobots. The reign of the Decepticons will be at hand soon enough." he states.

Back in the city of Iacon, Hot Shot, Hot Rod and a few other Autobots are in the hall of Primes. Hot Rod was more amazed, since he's always wanted to be more like them. He looked around the place, seeing all the gadgets, weaponry and other items that were in there.

"Wow! The hall of Prime's. The only place that has everything that a Prime possessed, used or anything. Even their history." Hot Rod said. He first looked at the Forge of Solace. "The Forge of Solace." he said and looked at her holographic image. "She was definitely a wise Prime at making all things for the Transformers. Along with helping to make their parts or any new ones." he stated.

"Yet, only you would know that." Hot Shot said, knowing Hot Rod. "You always thinking to be like them. Not even I can be like them." he claims.

"You're just not trying hard enough." Hot Rod states as he looks at the forge of Solus.

"I still can't believe that was the device that repaired both Optimus and the Starsaber Sword." the young autobot, Clocker said. They looked at the young autobot. He had orange, white, blue and black colors on him as he smiled with his arms crossed; looking at the holographic image. "That definitely would be awesome, but that's not me. I'm more like you guys, but I like to train too." he said.

"Don't we all. I mean, just look at her. All she did was help the Autobots with her knowledge." an Autobot named Bluestreak said. They looked at the young Autobot as he continued talking.

"I don't know about you. But I think he's blown a circuit." an Autobot named Trailbreaker said. A few of them laughed at that as they continued to look in the hall of Primes.

Not too long after, they came up to the previous Prime, Optimus Prime. The Starsaber Sword in front of his holographic image. "Gosh! Optimus, Prime!" he explained. Hot Shot knew Hot Rod always wanted to be a good leader, but was still a young bot. "This was a true leader. Much like them all. But, he gave up his spark since he emptied the power of the Allspark into his Matrix of Leadership." he told them.

"Thus ending the age of Primes. He was really great leader." Hot Shot said.

"Ain't that the truth. Just hate that he was the last of the Primes." Bluestreak said.

They all nod as Kup watched them. He watched them, but was beginning to see something in Hot Rod that he doesn't show often. This was something to keep an eye on. "Even though he's young and acts like a sparkling. Even if he acts wreak less, he shows more than ever." he states.

They still look at the Primes, still fascinated at them.

Back with Ultra Magnus, he was looking on the screen at the role of the recruits. He sees how many are passing and are failing; knowing they can do better. But then came Hot Shot and Hot Rod. What he saw surprised him and he looked up. "Now how are they that good, when they're always goofing off." he states and hears a jet. Knowing it's Starscream he logs off the screen and goes to meet him.

Starscream flies up into the air, transforms and lands, doing a stance. His wings adjust slightly, he stands up and walks up to Ultra Magnus. "Hello there Ultra Magnus." he says.

"Starscream! Anything from Megatron that we need to know." he asked him.

"Oh, just the same old, same old. Doesn't know fully if he will attend. So it's an iffy." he tells him in a lie.

"Well if he does. He can't plan on anything horrible." he replies.

"And you think that I would know that. Or he would possibly tell me that." Starscream stated and walked past him. "I may have been on his side in the remaining stretch, but I have also deceived him as well. He barely trusts me." he tells Magnus and heads back inside.

Ultra Magnus just watched him walk in and looked outward. "That's all that was needed." he states to himself, meaning it for Starscream and walked to where the recruits were.

Starscream, however, went inside in a calm manner; slightly in a hurry though. Only because he was working for Megatron again and had to find out a few things. One thing he had to find out was is where their ship, The Nemesis, was located. The Autobots had put it someplace where he, Megatron, Knockout and the other former Decepticons.

He entered a small room with a screen and began his search on it. Needing to find out where their ship was taken to and was making some big searches; making sure no one was looking. Hitting a few buttons the search gets a little clear. Hacking into a few as well he finally finds out were the ship is and gives off his evil grin.

"He he he, found you. Now to find out a few more things." he said, till he heard someone approaching. Quickly, he cleared what all he was searching and hid. The doors open and a bot with wings comes in; and it's not an Ariel bot, but one of the previous soldiers that fought in the war. He walks in as Starscream gets out behind him quickly.

The doors close behind him as he looks back. He faces forward, and slouches. "Whew! That was close." he said and began to walk off until... "Starscream." someone shouted and he froze right in his tracks. "What? What is it. Id di nothing wrong." Starscream said until he saw Bumblebee. "Whew...I mean, yes yes. What is it?" Starscream said.

"Magnus needs for you to watch over and help train the bots for a bit." he tells him.

"Thought Silverbolt was doing that." he asked.

"He was, but Ratchet and Perceptor needed to see him. They said they were testing something out." he told him.

What was it?" he asks.

"Don't know. Said it was classified and important. Will be revealed soon." he told him.

"Ugh, Great. Watching over a bunch of beginner fliers." he states and heads out.

Bumblebee watched him go. He shakes his head, knowing Starscream.

As Starscream walked he got in contact with Megatron giving him some of the data. "So then! That's all the data you could acquire?" he asked him.

"Um, no, Megatron. I'm doing it for just in case if the Autobots are listening in. Communications are a bit tight." he tells him.

"But not as tight as you think. They don't always listen in. In fact, they don't." he tells Starscream. "The Autobots only spy on you if you act suspicious. Probably even nervous." he tells him.

"But they do have our technology to ease drop on communications." Starscream states. Megatron had a shocked look on his face, but fought it since he figured out they would look into anything on their old ship. Starscream was a bit nervous, since Megatron looked silent. "Uhh, Megatron?" he asked.

"I should've known the Autobots would've done that. But how did they find out?" Megatron asked.

Starscream stayed silent for a few seconds until he opened his mouth.

A sawing noise can be heard as a piece of something gets cut off. We see Knockout, cutting off a blade. "There! That should do it." he said as he cut a blade off that was stuck in an Autobot. "I still don't get how this was jabbed in this angle. Near your neck." he states and looks at the other bot that did it. "I don't even know how you even did this. But we all live and learn." he said and continued to operate, until he heard a rumble. "Now what's that sound?" he asked and went to the door.

He kept on hearing it and muffled sounds. "IT'S YOUR FAULT." one bot said.

"WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT?" the other one asked. Knockout looked confused as he heard this.

He opened the doors and look out. "Hello? Anyone out here?" he asked. "Anyone ok..." he got hit back by another Autobot. Another one came charging as he saw him. "Oh no! Not-not the finish. Please no! NO!" there were a few more hits as Knockout was in the middle of it. Seeing he was dented and his finish was also damaged, he brought out his own tazer and shocked them both; taking them down. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME. PUTTING DENTS IN ME AND RUINING MY FINISH?" he stated.

"HE STARTED IT. GOT HIS BLASTED GUN STUCK IN ME!" the big bot said.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU DIDN'T CHARGE AT ME!" the slightly smaller bot said.

"Both of you...STOP IIIITT." Knockout shouted. They did and looked at him. "Listen, okay, I had others to deal with and now I'm nearly finished with this one. Can you both please let me finish up here then I can deal with that." he stated. They both nodded. "GOOD!" he said and went back to mending the other bot.

After he was finished he got the canon piece out of the big guy who looked like a plane. He took a look at it and began to meld it back on. "I must thank you for this. By the way. The name's Blitzwing." he said.

"Who's the brutes name?" Knockout asked.

"I am Lugnut!" he said.

"Then it seems like your tank canon got lodged in him." Kockout stated.

"It did. Then broke off. Ugh! One minute we were training, then next I know is that he's charging right at me." his face switches around. "Then my blasted canon got lodged in him and broke off." a tougher face said.

"Ignore his multiple personalities. They are annoying." Lugnut said.

His face switched again. "You're also annoying. HA HA HA HA." the crazy face said as Knockout finished.

"There we are." he said and switched his tool back around to his hand. "Now, no combat training for a few steller weeks." he told him.

"Okay Dr." he said. Both of them left, running out.

"Why must we deal with bots like them?" he wondered.

Back with Starscream, he had told Megatron not too long ago that Knockout had revealed the technology that was on the ship. Megatron was a bit furious, but knew Knockout was a good bit weak. Mainly because of him and the care for his looks as a sports car and his robot mode.

"Seems like he has gone a good bit soft. Don't know if he'll be of use to us." Megatron claims.

"Let's not worry about that. But focus on our plans. I've found out where the ship is and got close to where the energon reserves are. Why are you needing to know this?" he asked him.

"It's something I have planned out, since I rarely make an appearance." he said, thus giving Starscream a major hint.

"You've been scoping this place out. Haven't you?" he asked.

"Very good Starscream! I have been observing and sneaking about when I can. If you haven't realized, I've been out more than you think." he tells him. "I know a lot more than the Autobots think I do. I made sure to look about and make sure not to be noticeable." he stated.

"Then what are...oh boy. Now I'm really nervous." Starscream stated as he went to see how the Ariel bots were doing.

"Then don't seem suspicious." Megatron said in a hissing tone. "Just do what you're ordered from the Autobots." he does just that.

As Starscream helps to train the other Ariel bots. Hot Shot and Hot Rod are waiting for Bulkhead to come by to show them what all they would be doing. The two have rarely ever been below Cybertron. But this was going to be for more cycles, during the celebration for peace. They wanted to go, but all because of their stunt, they were helping Bulkhead.

Hot Rod looked a few times to see of he was coming, but there was no sign of him. "Don't worry Hot Rod. He'll be here. Sides, I still want to go too." Hot Shot tells him. "But, if we can get this done fast, we'll be able to..." "We won't be able to. Remember? It takes Ultra Magnus the time of the celebration to make sure everything is more efficient. Don't forget that." Hot Rod said, interrupting Hot Shot.

He looked away, knowing all of that and both began to hear foot steps. They were a low stop sounding footsteps and looked to see it was Bulkhead. He had a serious look on his face as he walked up and faced them.

"Okay you two. It's time to learn the basics of how we keep this planet up and running. A good bit of history that has been put into this planet. We'll be right below the planets surface, but will be going deeper to make more repairs." he tells them.

"Is this why it takes Commander Magnus a long time?" Hot Rod asks.

"That's why, yes. It's the only way to get this place more efficient." Bulkhead states, looking at them. "You both ready to head below real quick? Won't take too long to show and tell you all what's going on in the first stage." he tells them.

"We are sir. Whenever you are." Hot Shot says.

"Come on then. Time to get fixin." he says and goes off.

"As a wrecker, thought he broke stuff, ha ha ha." Hot Rod said. Hot Shot laughed and followed him.

TP1

Tom: Thanks to Transformers: Age of Extinction for being such a bad ass movie. TimPrime1 has decided to extend the mini marathon. So till then, remember to stay gold and have a happy fourth of July. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Sara: Up next is more Transformers: Battle Core.

Ultra Magnus: Keep fighting. They'll have to back down soon.

Sara: Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	3. Chapter 3 Recons

Transformers: Battle Core

Chapter 3:

Recons

Tom: Be ready for the Core!

Kup: This reminds me of the time we had to fight our way through the barracks.

Tom: Time for more Transformers: Battle Core. All apart of the celebration for Trans4mers: Age of Extinction.

TP1

Starscream flew back to Megatron as fast as he could, since he was relieved of duty from watching the aerialbots. He had gathered a good bit of the data Megatron had wanted. Didn't know if the amount was going to help, since there wasn't much he could look up. Only because of an Autobot coming into the computer room. But as soon as he arrives he transformed and went up to the entrance.

Starscream grabbed the doors, opened them and entered the tower Megatron was in.

He went all the way up to where Megatron was at and saw him overlooking the barren land that was still around the area. Megatron didn't look at him as he knew Starscream was right behind him. Since he thought that Megatron didn't know he was there, he carefully approached him.

"So Starscream! Did you do as I requested?" Megatron asked.

Starscream was startled at this, but knew he had to pull himself together and inform Megatron. "Well sir; I only found out most of what you requested. The rest is unknown." he tells him.

"What is unknown? What all was missing? All I asked for is for you to find the ship, the energon preserves, Unicron's spark and where Soundwave is. IS THAT SO AHRD TO ACCPOMPLISH?" Megatron asked.

"I-I'm af-fraid that's all I could find. Besides, you know how hard it is to find them with all those autobots roaming around? I even had to watch over the Arielbots. Only to make sure their training went accomplished. Not to arouse any suspicion. " Starscream told Megatron.

"And what suspicion would that be?" Megatron asked as he walked up to him. "THAT YOU WOULD AUTOMATICALLY GIVE SUSPICION IF YOU WERE ACTING FUNNY OR WEIRD! THAT TIGHT THERE IS SUSPICION. NOT TALKING GIBBERSIH OR TRYING TO ACT INNOCENT." he shouted at him. Starscream was a bit surprised at this, but Megatron knew him very well. "Don't think I don't know you Starscream. I know you very well and how you will always play the innocent card. It's not hard to see it." Megatron tells him.

"Then what should I do then? Go back and recollect data?" he asks.

"No! You know where our ship is, right?" Megatron asks.

"Yes my liege." he replies.

"Then what I say is this. We head to Iacon and look for the ship. I would like to know if it's in working order; and to try and find Soundwave." he tells Starscream and walks off.

"Now this aughta be good." Starscream says to himself. They both exit the tower and Transform.

Not too long after they arrive in Iacon and stay as high as they can. Megatron notices all the autobot recruits. He notices them training, recalling the other current invasion of the Quintessons from a few years prior. All of that was in the past and he didn't worry about it. They came up to a hangar-bay area and they looked around the place. Wondering where the Nemesis was.

"Starscream! Where is the hangar that holds the Nemesis at? I'm wanting to know if it still functions and hold any data records or where Soundwave is." he tells him.

"Why do you want to know about him? He's been gone for nearly 20 years. Not even I know of his location." Starscream states.

"You may not, but the ship might know. The cameras might still have caught what happened and might still have the data. I must know." he says and flies lower.

Starscream follows and catches up with him. "Okay, fine! If you REALLY want to know where the hangar is. It's this way. Just don't be surprised." he told him and he led him away from the hangar-bay's. They continued on till they got to some sort of building. Even Megatron thought this was an ordinary building.

"Starscream! What is this? Did you just drag me out here for some reason?" Megatron asked.

"This is the place that holds the Nemesis. The Autobots wanted to keep it a secret, just to not arouse anything or any hopes that the Decepticons will return." he told him.

"The current history is long past of Cybertron. But will soon return back to us soon. For we shall be a new. From out of the old, will soon be a new. We shall be a new as well, when things go into place and everything is ready." he tells him as they approach the secret hangar.

They fly up to the front, transform and approached the building. Megatron looked at it, not knowing how to get in. Starscream didn't know either and looked about around the building. As he did Megatron aimed his canon and fired a few shot, in which Starscream heard. He ran back and saw what he did.

"MEGATRON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM AS IF SOMEONE WAS HERE? TRYING TO GET OUR SHIP?" Starscream asked. Megatron didn't say anything, but walked closer to the building. "Eh! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Take a look of where I shot. Notice..." Starscream looked at the door and saw no marks from his blasts.

"BUT-BUT HOW?" Starscream asked.

"Seems as if the Autobots didn't want for anyone or anything in here. Completely reinforced. Including, I can tell this is not where the ship is actually at." Megatron said.

"How can you tell? It's obvious that it's here! The place is big enough and yet, we can't find a way in." Starscream stated.

"There where would it be? If not here..." Megatron transformed and flew up as Starscream was talking; and saw this. "What?" he transformed as well and followed. "Where are you going? This has to be the..." "Don't you think it would be too obvious?! They obviously made that building as the decoy. No way to get in. Just to trick anyone that's looking for the Nemesis." Megatron said.

"But how would you even know that? A decoy? The Autobots can't put out a decoy. That would put out too much suspicion on where the Nemesis is. It's been missing for nearly..." "Nearly 20 years! I know. It would have been found by now. IF the Autobots kept the recruits in bounds for that amount of time. Ultra Magnus has hidden a lot of history from them." Megatron said. Interrupting Starscream.

"How would you have known that? I know what all had happened in the past." Starscream stated.

"Yet the past is about to repeat itself. Our cause will soon rise. We will be a new force to be reckoned with. Our power, WILL BE GREAT!" Megatron tells him as they approach another hangar, but this didn't look like one, unlike the other one did. They both transform in the air and approach the hangar.

Starscream approached the building and took a look. He saw some rust on it, since it hasn't been used in so long. Not even a door was seen. "I'm sorry my liege. But there doesn't seem to be a door here either." he tells Megatron.

"Stand aside Starscream. I'll handle this." Megatron told him. Starscream stood aside as Megatron went up to the building as well. He aimed his canon and fired at the doors. From that blast a thin line was revealed in the middle. Starscream looked completely shocked at this. "The rust practically sealed that line in the middle. It's rarely used and Magnus never did want anyone to know the full truth." Megatron said.

"But they know of the history. What truth is there to hide?" Starscream asked. "All Autobots know about the history of what happened in the past. Why would they need to keep secrets? What's there to hide in the Nemesis?" Starscream continued.

"There are some things that not even you may not know Starscream." Megatron said as he approached the hangar. "I'll need some assistance." he told him. Starscream joined him and they both opened the sliding doors. When they were open wide enough they looked inside and saw their ship. The Nemesis. As Starscream looked shocked and amazed he began to approach it. "One other thing, Starscream." Megatron said. Starscream looked at him and he flew at him and pinned him the wall, holding his head there. "Shout at me like that again and it won't be pleasant." he said and released him.

Starscream rubbed his head after he fell onto the floor, then looked at Megatron as he got closer to the ship. He looked up at his old ship. Seeing how big it was again reminded him of the many battles that took place. Megatron transformed and flew up the ship. Starscream watched and joined after watching Megatron.

They both got to the platform of the ship and turned back into robots. Walking up to the entrance they had to manually open it to get in.

It was pitch black in the ship as they continued in. "Why are we even in here when there's no power?" Starscream asked. "The energon in here was removed years ago. There's no way to power it now." he claimed.

"So you think, Starscream." Megatron said as he continued on. "I remember every part of this ship. Much like I know Cybertron." he told him.

"At least you know something." Starscream said to himself and continued on walking. The two entered into the bridge and looked around. Starscream barely knew what he was supposed to do. Megatron however, knew what all he was doing. He knew the ship wasn't functional without a large quantity of energon.

"This ship always had a large quantity of energon! However, the Autobots took it all out and into storage. I was unable to find the storage since I had a limited time before another Autobot came in." he told Megatron.

"That I know as well, Starscream! It's not too obvious to tell what happened here." Megatron told him as they opened another door, continuing their walk. "The Autobots took everything of use from in here. Just to make everything work more smoothly. Including the artifacts. Only to be placed in the museum." he stated.

"You know all of this? Yet you rarely visit..." "I also said that I snuck over a few times. I know a lot that the Autobots have changed. There's more to what I know than meets the eye. Like the energon source that we require to power the ship. That would take at least 30 energon cubes or more." Megatron stated.

"What? That many? I thought it took only one to power this ship. Never knew it took that much to do that. I know this ship needs power but that many?!" Starscream said till he rethought. "But, then again, this ship does look like it would take massive amounts of energon. Probably hundreds of cubes." he said.

"Well it doesn't Starscream! This ship only takes a certain amount of energon. But while it was active all those years ago, it took only one cube at a time. That way we had enough energon not only to move the ship; but to give us more of an edge." Megatron told him.

"That part I knew as well. The one where we have more of an edge. Plus of any injuries and to replenish us from battle." Starscream states. "As well as for getting that much energon here. Will take some time. I'll be able to find out in due time of where it is." he tells Megatron.

"We also need to find Soundwave! He's a key to my plans for what I have in mind. The only communications officer that I can truly trust. Along with Shockwave as well. Both of whom, I need in my ideals. Now!" Megatron says as he goes up to him. "We need the energon to find Soundwave and the means to transport it. Do you know of anyway?" he asks Starscream, in an ordered question.

"I think I might, my liege. But it will require me to hack back into the main computer screen. In addition, why are we even here?" Starscream asked.

"We are going to locate Soundwave. He's the one with prior knowledge and a sneaky partner to gather intel." Megatron stated. "Without them, we won't be able to accomplish what I have planned. This ship holds them. My keys." Megatron states.

"Then how do you think we can accomplish this? Huh? It's not like I have connections to the energon source the Autobots have! It's on high security to former Decepticons. It's impossible to..." "ENOUGH!" Megatron shouted at Starscream.

"You clearly forgot about Shockwave! He's the Decepticon scientist. I know he's still loyal since I've had contact with him these years. That's why I know he'll be prepared for this. I told him about my thoughts years ago." Megatron told him.

"He never told anyone? Including me? This is absurd. I should know as well. That way I would have been more prepared." Starscream said.

"You would have also blown our cover years ago. Then I would've had to of killed to just to wait longer. I'm not about to let that happen. Which is why Shockwave should be well prepared for this." Megatron said.

"Then how can he be ready? It would take a lot of time for him to be ready for this." Starscream said.

"He has had the time for this. Carefully planning and readying at my command. He'll be ready" Megatron said as they went to the exit of the ship. As they both went outside, onto the front of the ship Megatron looked outward. "Till then, get the whereabouts of the energon supply. I'll be waiting." Megatron said before he converted and flew off.

Starscream watched as he flew off. Not only was he able to find the whereabouts of the ship. But he also needed to find the energon source. "This is something that will be most difficult. Finding that energon source will be, as the humans say it, trying to find a needle in the haystack." he stated. Starscream then transformed and flew off.

Near Iacon and Megatron's stronghold was a smaller section in the untouched land area. In tat section was a building, smaller than Megatron's, but larger underground. Inside that building were a lot of jars of energon, pieces of Predacons, tools used in experiments and other stuff. But who was in the building was a large purple figure, mixing things together and building something.

As he turned around there was a red eye in his head, a cannon on his left arm, a blade on his right and the Decepticons symbol on his lit up chest. This was non-other than Shockwave. He turned a quarter ways back to look at what he was building. It was a small black object that looked like a mechanical cat. There were sharp teeth on it and four sharp claws on each paw. The entire thing was nearly complete.

"This will be a good essential for lord Megatron; for it will be our device to penetrate into Iacon. The Decepticons will soon rise again." he stated.

A close up of the cat like robot shows us the Decepticon symbol and a project name: Recon Cat.

TP1

Tom: Sorry this took so long. A bit of Bology in this semester and finding out once every two weeks is a quiz and a test. But he's not in that class anymore and will be continuing math. But as for right now, this kind of ends the mini marathon. But we won't stop there.

The Absolution comes out of jump.

Tom: It's still the 30 year anniversary of Transformers and we're still gonna show you all more. But first is other stories. Don't worry, we still haven't forgotten about Pokemon: Regional Traps or any of our other stories. As of right now, break time is over and story time is now. Hope to see you all when we pop up more.

Sara: More stories are popping up on fanfiction.

Tom: We all know what that means. Time to see what's on the agenda. As for now all we want for you all to do is stay gold. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Till next time guys.

TimPrime1 out


	4. Chapter 4 Circuit Break

Transformers: Battle Core

Chapter 4

Circuit Break

Tom: Surprise! Hey Toonami faithful. Hope you all are ready for another chapter update before the newest story. Plus by the 20th, TimPrime1 will be taking two one month math classes this semester. Dropped Biology. But as of right now we're only hoping you're enjoying yourselves. Because we're about to make more stories.

Sara: We're receiving more transmissions Tom! Seems like the drones found more dtata.

Tom: Alrighty then! Let's start this up. Kick it! He hits the touchscreen buttons.

On the screen. Megatron: Shockwave! Nice to see you again. Bulkhead: Okay you two! This first part is pretty easy. If you do it right. Ultra Magnus: I know we're prepared for anything!

Transformers: Battle Core

TP1

Bulkhead, along with Hotshot and Hot Rod were heading the inner part of Cybertron for diagnostic maintenance. Both Hotshot and Hot Rod didn't want to; but it was a form of punishment. Ever since they went off to race for the fun of it. Even so, there were secrets that were kept in the higher ranks. The only purpose for these secrets was for the lower Autobots not o be too suspicious or ask questions. Like they had learned it from earth.

As for now, there was a planet to keep stable. Bulkhead knew that and had to keep the two younger Autobots, Hot Rod and Hot Shot, busy. They all looked about in the place they would begin repairs atto be sure nothing was a miss. Different tubes goig places. Zigzagging here, there, up, down, left right; looked like a maze. But it was that way since the Quintisons journeyed there in the first place. It's uknown why, but it was in need of repair.

Hotshot and Hotrod looked around, seeing the inner parts of Cybertron. Different tubes of energon going everywhere. Even bio-pipes that transfers the enrgon to the protoforms and the medic bays. There were even gears and parts going everywhere in Cybertron to help the planet function better. This completely threw them off guard as they've never knew about any of this, till now.

"Whoa! This is the inner part of Cybertron? I can't believe it. Looks amazing and terrific. Why did we not know about this?" Hotrod asked.

"I agree. This innerpart of Cybertron looks wickid. How come we didn't know about this till now?" Hotshot asked.

"Because eversince the Quintessons arrived they did construction down here. So Magnus told those of us that saw this "This is confidential." so it wouldn't cause anything bad to happen on the surface of Cybertron." Bulkhead told them. He grabbed a pipe and looked at it.

"Even though we're doing this through the celebration, how come we need to make sure everything needs to function? Haven't you guys doen your construction?" Hotshot asked.

"Even though I'm a wreaker, it'll take a large army of us. But Magnus didn't want us to be doing that down here! Instead we are to come down here during the preparations, during, the end and after the celebration. So that way no one will be questionable or suspicious." Bulkhead stated as he finished looking at the pipe, putting it up.

"Then how bad was this place since the Quintessons came down here?" Hotrod asked.

"More worse than you could ever think." Bulkhead stated as he looked away still and turned around to look at them and they looked at him. "Back then they made this place horrible. Diverting energon from here there and yonder. Putting it in the dumbest of places, killing our planet. They thought what they were doing was better. Well it wasn't. Took us years to make our planet flourish." he told them going to another section.

"Then they just made our planet barren again. Which is why it'll take us many years to replenish Cyberton. I can tell that much." Hotshot stated.

"Which is why every spot needs to be searched for anything. Malfunctioning, errors, damage or whatever is wrong down here. Those Quntessons didn't mess around when they were down here. Only messed it all up." Bulkhead told them.

"Then how much is there to do? The whole inner part? Because I'm seeing a LOT of work." Hotshot asked.

"There's a good bit done, and more to do; but one place..." Bulkhead said as he grabed another pipe. They looked at him and he saw them out of the corner of his left optic. "That place is Primus! The core of Cybertron. Our creator." he told them.

"I thought that was a myth. Nothing more than a mere legened. Something that you all said to make us feel safer or something?" Hot Shot asked.

"It was to give you all hope for Cybertron to come back from it's second ruin. But Magnus had us to keep you guys restrickted until we got the wastelands fixed up. Magnus has been doing his best to get help from earth. But they're facing problems of their own." Bulkhead states.

"In other words, they're unable to lend a hand till whatever it is, is resolved." Hot Shot said.

"That's the way I hear..." "AH HA! FOUND IT!" Bulkhead said, interrupting Hotrod. He brngs down a pipe and the other two look at. "This right here isn't correct. It's been adjusted to go to the captital. Right where the Quintissons wanted it more." Bulkhead said.

"So all we have to do is try and fix it. Sounds easy enough." Hotrod said as he and Hot Shot looked at each other.

"But it isn't." Bulkhead told him. They looked back at him. "This connects to a tube not too far below. They broke something apart and we need to find the spot of where they sautered it together and fix this. Harder than it seems now, huh?" Bulkhead told them.

"Geeze! No wonder this takes a long time. How do we even fix this?" Hot Shot asked.

"Just pull the tube really hard, right? That way we don't have to walk far." Hotrod said.

"I don't think so. We pull it from here and it could fracture where it's cnntected to. Then we'd have to make more repairs." Bulkhead stated. "So then let's get moving." he said and they moved out.

With the Decepticons, they were on their way to see Shockwave for some help. They flew till they arrived at his laier and transformed into teir robot modes. Megatron walked up as did Starscream. The place was still a cave from last time, but Shockwave was used to it and had it to more of his advantage. It was his main safe haven from what happened over the years.

As they entered the cave it was nothing but rusted metal, a few things at the entrance. A few jars, filled with energon, were there holding parts of the Predacons as he was still doing experiments. As they went further in they saw more of the jars with the pieces in. Starscream was a bit skepticle about seeing this again. The amount of time had made it uneasy on him seeing these.

It was really creepy, like seeing a horror movie on earth, but they have not seen or heard of them.

Megatron walked past the jars as Starscream quivered in front of them. Hands, fingers, heads or what have ya was in them. Starscream poked a jar, as he observed it.

"Don't be so nervous Starscream! Seeing these brings back memories of the war. This is nothing to what I've seen or comepared to it." Megatron told him.

Starscream drew back from the jar and quivered slightly. "Even though I've seen these years ago. I'm no longer used to it. It's like seeing parts of Decepticons in jars. Being experimented on. Even though I don't fully mind it, it still sends shivers down my body." he told him.

"Relax Starscream; and continue further. Shockwave isn't too far ahead." Megatron told him and Starscream followed.

It wasn't long till they got up to another entrance; and as they entered they found Shockwave's primary lab. This had a lot of Shockwave's experiments, tools, and such. Megatron looked around, seeing what all Shockwave has done and saw many things that could possibly help. As for Starscream, he nervously looked around, knowing how Shockwave is. But what really caught his eye was something that surprised him.

On the table, a possible new experiment. It was mostly black with few silver detail and very little purple areas. As Starscream looked closer he saw the letters R.A.V.A.G.E., not knowing what it was. He reached out to see what it was, very curious.

"Do not touch that, Starscream." A dark low voice said." Starscream was completely surprised and turned to see who it is. Out from the shadows of a secret passage came in Shockwave. The purple Cybertronian tank, a canon on his left arm. He approached his table with his work on it.

"UH! SHOCKWAVE! NEVER SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT." Starscream told him.

"Starscream! Don't patronize Shockwave. After all; he has been a close ally. Even with doing all of his work in secret, From both the Autobots and Quintessons, I see much potential here." he stated.

"Then what is that on the table?" Starscream asked.

Shockwave looked at it to work on it more. "One of my next projects. Designed to infiltrate the Autobot cities, gather intel, fight the Autobots and many more. All I need is a few more components." Shockwave told them.

"What would these components be? I'm sure they're easy to find!" Starscream exclaimed.

"They aren't easy to get a hold of and I will tell you." Shockwave told him and informed him where the parts and pieces were.

"WHAT? RIGHT IN THE LAIR OF THE AUTOBOTS?! YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Starscreacm shouted.

"I am not. But your success rate is slim to get them. Do it correctly and it will be easy to get them here." Shockwave told him.

"I am so not liking this!" Starscream exclaimed.

"There is nothing to like Starscream. Just gather what is needed to finish this. I need it finished before the celebration of peace." Megatron told him.

Starscream looked at him in shock. "YOU KNEW AB...about this?" Starscream asked, remembering what happened when he shouted at him before.

"Of course. I asked him if he could make something that could penatrate into the autobots defences." Megatron stated.

"Then what's it called?" Starscream asked.

"Recon, Advanced, Vaulting, Alloy, Generating, Energy. Also known as RAVAGE. A very powerful machine that has ecellent stealth. I guarentee it won't get caught." Shockwave claims and turned to megatron. "Now, what do you need from me, my leige?" Shockwave asked as he kneeled before Megatron.

"Arise shockwave." Megatron ordered and he did. "I need your help in getting an old ally back to us. He's been missing since the autobots won the war. Now, I need him back." Megatron told him.

"I shall do as you command sir." Shockwave said.

"He needs a device to locate him, if he's somewhere on the ship. I'm sure you have something like that!" Starscream exclaimed.

"I do not. But now that I know, I have to go out and scavenge parts for a device. Shouldn't take too long." Shockwave said as he enterned the secret passage. He transformed into his cybertronian tank mode and went off.

"Now that he's off. I have a task for you as well Starscream." Megatron told him.

"What would that be my leige?" Starscream asked as he turned to face him.

"I need you to gather energon for the ship. Probably about 50 cubes worth of it." he told him.

"What? 50 cubes? You sure you dont' want anymore?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me. I'll blast you without a second thought. But right now, I need you to do that. I'll be back at my tower, near Kaon. When you're finished; see me and we'll check on Shockwave. I'm sure he'll be finished by then." Megatron ordered him and walked off.

Starscream followed suit till they were out. Megatron turned a quarter to look at him. His glaring red eyes focused on Starscream. When Starscream noticed this, he quivered a bit.

"This is a simple task. Don't let me down; or else." he commanded, transformed then flew off.

Starscream watched his commander fly off, and grunted angrily. "Why is it, when there's a harder job; I, am the one to it?!" He wondered, turned into his earth jet mode and flew off.

Back with the Autobots, they had finally found the area of where to separate the wire. Bulkhead marked it. "Okay now! Since we have this marked off, all we need to do is now get to where the energon is coming from, cut it off and make the needed repairs." he told the two.

"Then let's get to it. Time to make Cybertron a better place." Hotrod said. He follwed the pipe back to where it came from and turned into his vehicle mode. Hot Shot followed suit.

"Oh boy. The young autobots have a lot to learn still." he stated and rolled off as well, but in the other direction.

As for with Starscream, he was havin a difficult time trying to get the energon cubes for Megatron. He was looking in the data base of where they could be at and couldn't find it. He was getting aggrivated, since Magnus had a tight hold on the energon. "UUUUGGGHHHH. Why is it so hard to find the energon storage facility? Magnus can't be that desparate, can he? After all, the Quintessons did invade and tried to use it all." Starscream said and realsied his own words.

"GAAHHHH! Why are my own words going against me? Where can it be...?" he asked, growing more furious. Till he found something he had been looking for. He gave an evil smirk and tried to access it, but was blocked out. Starscream gasped. "What? How can this be? I find it, now I can't get in?" he wondered. He saw a password setting.

"Of course. How stupid of me. Ultra Magnus must have an encripted key." he said and tried a password. That one didn't work. He tried another one, no go and got more aggrivated. Another one still didn't work. Yet again another and another. More passwords were used and still nothing. "How can I not find out a simple passwor..." then he remembered. Something Ultra Magnus could've used. Something Optimus Prime often said about the Matrix of leadership.

He tried it and complete access to the energon storage. Finding out its location and went off, after wiping his tracks. "Now that I've got it, we can get into motion." he stated and ran into Ultra Magnus. He jumped starteled seeing him. "He-hello commander! How are you today?" Starscream asked, seeing if Ultra Magnus noticed anything.

"The more important question is, Starscream. What are you doing here and what do you mean by "we can get into motion"? He asked him.

Starscream was a bit skeptical at first till he thought of the perfect excuse. "What I mean is the training regiment. We are ready for more excersises and combat lessons." he told him.

"While in the computer room?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I was looking to see what ese we should do. Just to not miss any steps." he told his commander, a bit nervously.

Ultra Magnus looked suspicious, knowing Starscream very well; but was too busy at the moment. "As you were then."he told him and walked off.

Starscream waited till Ultra Magnus walked walked beyond two doors, till they shut behind him. His hands were behind his back. "Whew! That was a close one." he stated. He went outside as a part of his cover and began training the recruits.

Ultra Magnus reached his look out point, seeing Starscream at work. He was still suspicious about what Starscream said. "You have to be up to something Starscream. I know it." he stated.

TP1

Tom: Been a while everyone! Sorry we took so long. TimPrime1 was taking Biology, till he found out it's much harder than it is. Every two weeks is a test and quiz.

Sara: But now he's back to taking DMA classes, which he does not like.

Tom: But it is in order for him to graduate. So next year is still graduation year. Plus we still got more stories comig out real soon. So he wants to make this brief as this is Thanksgiving; and he wishes everyone a Happy Thanksgiving.

Sara: But while he's away, he'll be busy with this and his math class, so don't feel down. Just keep in contact with him on facebook, twitter, instagram, and tumblr.

Tom: All we want you all to do though, is stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: See you all soon and I wish that AK1028 was with me, but she is in spirit; since she's still in Buffalo. Miss you hun. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	5. Chapter 5 Recoded

Transformers:

Battle Core

Recoded

Chapter 5

The Absolution is slowly moving through space and Tom comes into the cock pit.

Tom: I hope you're ready for more fighting! Because we're gonna have a real ass kickin.

Sara: Are you talking about Pokemon: Reginal Traps or Transformers: Battle Core?

Tom: Both! But we still have Laying Beyond Pokeboy. First is Transformers: Battle Core.

Sara: Then let's get things rolling.

Tom hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Shockwave was busy with his R.A.V.A.G.E project as Starscream was keeping a low profile in Iacon. He applied two missiles onto the two sides behind it, even applying two laser canons onto it. Shockwave went to the lab to grab more pieces for his project. He looked at each part and piece, seeing what he needed for R.A.V.A.G.E. He grabbed up the necessary items. As he did the beasts he made from the Rise of the Predacons came up to his lab.

The came in and looked around at what their former master had been up to. Shockwave came back in and saw his old creations. Upon that, he said nothing and went to a table and began more work. As he did the two Predacons looked around and saw more of what he had. The viles of Predacon remains in a type of green fluid. They were still preserved, even after hundreds of years being dead on Cybertron. Along with them being dead on earth, the remains were near or as old as all the others.

One of the Predacons approached one of the containers and looked at what was inside. It was the skull of a dead Predacon. Kind of looked like a smaller dragon. Nothing similar to The Predaking. He tapped the jar.

"Don't touch anything. Those are still preserved from hundreds of ears ago and can still be used." Shockwave told him as he worked.

"Then why keep them like this when you can make them whole again?" one of the Predacons asked.

"It's because I don't have the right equipment or enough energon to make them. Nore to help them sustain life. They will remain like that till I have enough." Shockwave ordered.

The other Predacon came up next to Shockwave and looked at the latest project. He saw it looked like a type of cat and Shockwave blocked him. "This is not for you." Shockwave stated. The Predacon hissed at him and looked arund more.

"What all are you doing? Making more of our kin experiments?" one of them asked. "If you are, I'll make you bleed energon." he told him.

Shockwave never looked back but only to his work. "What I'm doing is not related to you. It's another drone that I'm building for our missing. The Decepticons are coming back. Megatron wants it to be hush hush though. So no word to anyone!" Shockwave told him.

"Who would we tell? The Autobots?" the second one asked.

"Your boss, more likely. He never took too kindly to me after all that went down. Especially with lord Megatron." Shockwave stated.

"We will soon see." the Predacon stated.

As for with Megatron he was back at his old ship. Looking through it, knowing the Autobots had probably done something to keep a closer eye on it. They never trusted him or his fellow former Decepticons. Everything was still the same though as he looked.

"Everything on this ship! Still in a functioning order. All I need is a bit of energon and it'll be as good as new. I just hope Starscream can get the energon quickly." Megatron said.

Starscream was getting all the necessary informationas he could. Even with Ultra Magnus around, it was quiet difficult. But even one of the top ranking officers of the Eliete Guard, Smokescreen, was around. He made sure to do his rounds.

Smokescreen turned a corner and saw Starscream. The former Decepticon was on a computer as he approached him. "Checking on anything, Screamie?" he asked him sarcastically.

Starscream jumped as he flinced from the surprise sneak up. He looked to see the high ranking officer. "Wha-what do you want? Never sneak up on those of us who are concentrating on our work." Starscream slightly shouted.

"Geeze, I was only joking around. Sorry about that! Next time, I'll honk." he told him with more sarcasm.

"Just keep your distance! I don't want anymore surprises like that." Starscream said; sounding a little paranoid. He walked off and Smokescreen watched.

"I wonder what twited his engine." he said. "Smokescreen!" someone exclaimed. He turned to look and saw Ultra Magnus, stood at attention and saluted. "Sir!" he exclaimed.

"At ease soldier." he commanded. Smokescreen stood down.

"Anything I can do for you commander?" he asked.

"Nothing at the moment soldier. Just keep an eye out." Ultra Mugnus said.

"Yes sir!" Smokescreen exclaimed. He continued to walk.

Bulkhead, Hot Rod and Hot Shot repaired one final pipe below Cybertron to finish the first part of their service. Hot Rod used his pipes as sauders, firing lasers from them. Hot Shot analyzed what he was doing with his visor. Using it to analyze what Hot Rod was doing. From what it looked like, the sautering was nearly complete.

"Nearly there Hot Rod! Just a little further and we're finishe with this." Hot Shot said to him.

"Good! Because after this, we're heading back up." Bulkhead said and began to walk off.

"Can you believe this?! All this work and we're not even finished." Hot Rod stated.

"I know that much. Still hate we have to miss the celebration party." Hot Shot said.

"No telling anyone about this either. Remember! It's top secret." Bulkhead ordered.

"Scrap!" Hot Shot said.

"I know what you mean." Hot Rod told him.

They finished and went with Bulkhead back to the surface on Cybertron. Took the sometime but they made it back to the surface and went through the entrance to get back to the command center in secret. As they came in Kup was on the computer. He looked in their direction and saw them.

"Seems like I missed a work force. What happened?" he asked them.

"Just a little labor Kup! Nothing too major." Bulkhead told him.

"If it was small, then maybe they shou;d get back to training. Or they could start help on repairing buildings and rebuilding them." Kup said.

"They'll be needing to do some training. Sides, I know that's what Ultra Magnus wants them to do." Bulkhead said.

"That's all he ever wants everyone to do. Have you not noticed..." "Maybe you both should get movin! Now." Bulkhead told them. Both of them groaned and went out to train with the others.

"Bulkhead! When are you gonna learn to not always do as Ultra Manus says?" Kup asked.

"Because a good soldier, even a veteren, knows when to follow orders." Ultra Magnus said as he walked in.

"Ultra Magnus, sir!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he stood at attention.

"At ease!" Ultra Magnus ordered. Bulkhead did as he said as Kup looked at him. "If there's something I won't tolerate, is young cadets that won't follow orders. Have you never followed orders and not broken them?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I have followed orders. But I have also broke them since what I knew was more right than the order. Even you should know that." Kup said to his leader."

"Even so. Times have greatly changed and I know what all needs to happen. I have not lost lost sight to what needs to be done." Ultra Magnus saifd.

"With all due respect sir, isn't you who has changed? I see them training every cycle and they need a break." Kup said and began to head out. Bulkhead watched him in shock that he would talk to Ultra Magnus like that.

"Whoa! Did not see that coming." Bulkhead said and looked at Mugnus. He had a scowl look on his face and walked to the window and watched Kup as he joined with the troops. Bulkhead made a motion towards him and raised his hand halfway up. "Um, sir?!" Bulkhead said.

"I know I have changed Bulkhead! But that's because I've learned a lot since those Quintessons came here Including my travels to and from earth. MY plan is to keep everything and everyone stable till the time is right." He told Bulkhead.

"Yes commander sir." Bulkhead said. Ultra Magnus went off. "There are somethings that should not be kept secret." Bulkhead said to himself, since Kup was pretty much right.

As the cadets kept on running track, Hot Rod and Hot Shot were right behind them as they ran. They were a bit exausted from all that work.

"Jeeze Hot Shot. Think we've done more than we needed?" Hot Rod asked.

"Pretty much, but this is what we get for going beyond boundaries." Hot Shot replied.

"If you need something else to do, then I know something of something else." a voice said. They both looked and saw Kup. "I know you guys will need a break." he said to them.

"We could use one." Hot Shot said.

"I definitely could." Hot Rod stated.

"Then follow me. Trust me, this'll better." Kup said and said transformed into his cybertronian vehicle form that looked like a truck and rolled in the opposite direction. They looked at each other, unsure of this and back to him.

"What about Ultra Magnus and his orders?" Hot Shot asked.

"Yeah! We'll be in..." "Believe me. What I'm taking you both to, Magnus won't know. Besides, he's not in view of seeing this. So come on. Unless you wanna run more. But if you do, then roll out. Otherwise you'll be left behind." Kup said and rolled out.

Both Hot Rod and Hot Shot transformed and rolled with Kup.

Starscream had snuck into the building where they keep the energon. He carried three cubes, going back to Shockwave's lab. "Gurr, three cubes at hand and I have to walk all the way back. As if things couldn't..." Starscream paused and had a thought, but wasn't too pleased with it. "Even if I was to transform, doesn't mean that these cubes would land on me. Only one way to find out." he stated and transformed.

Two of the cubes landed on him as the third one as still in the air. "What! Where's the third one? I had..." there was a thud and he realized it was on his cockpit. He adjusted in his jet mode and blasted off into the sky.

Kup, Hot Rod and Hot Shot drove on the old dusty roads of Cybertron, unable to figure out how the roads could still be like this. Each bit of rust blew into the air as they drove.

"I don't get this. We work and train, but these roads still look horrible. Why is that?" Hot Rod asked.

"It's only because of what Ultra Magnus wanted. He only put out an order for more training and less work. I know there's something wrong with all of this because he isn't acting like himself." kup stated.

"That is too weired. It's like he's keeping something from us. But what?" Hot Shot asked.

"Your question is as good as mine and Kup's. If that's what he's thinking!?" Hot Rod wondered.

"You are correct Hot Rod. Not even I can figure this one out. I arrived years after the signal was put out." Kup said.

"Why years? Why not sooner than that?" Hot Rod asked.

"Kid! The whole thing is, I was put into stasis as the war kept on. Never wanted it, but I was." Kup stated. "Years after, I awoke a Decepticon ship. Nothing but a prisoner. Over time I watched what they were doing. Going from planet to planet. Taking as much energon they could find. Even from meteors or asteroids." Kup told them.

"Then how'd you survive? Sounds like they didn't give you any." Hot Rod said.

"Hardly any at when I could, I snuck a few extra. They didn't know what hit em. But the good thing is, I was able to escape." Kup told them.

"How were you able to do that?" Hot Shot asked.

"The ship was empty on another deserted planet. I found out how to get the door open. No one was on board and got into a small separate ship. Launched before they knew anything." Kup told them.

"Kind of lame if you ask me! No action! Nothing epic or having any battles." Hot Rod said.

"Better than wasting energon blasting them." Kup stated.

"He's got a point Hot Rod. You will use up more energon is you do fight and use your weapons." Hot Shot stated.

"That is true and I do know that. Still; be nice to do that. Shows them what for." Hot Rod said.

"Just watch yourself kid! One worng move and it might be too late." Kup said as they arrived at the area. "We're here." Kup told them and transformed into his robot mode. Hot Rod and Hot Shot followed suit and looked around.

All they saw was rust covered buildings that surrounded them. Mostly that and they saw a few rods as well. That was till Kup walked up to a big building that didn't look like much.

"Uuhhh! Kup? What is this place? Looks broken down." Hot Rod said.

"This is a place I've been working on. It's a run down building that I've worked in during the war. Been trying to get it back to running for a while." Kup told them.

"Let's see how it is on the inside. Maybe it's more functional." Hot Shot said.

"Will be when the repairs are finished. Took me years after my return here." Kup told them and they went in.

Hot Shot and Hot Rod both went in with Kup and saw that it looked really great. What all Kup had done was is improve the technology there and had everything a command center needed. There were a lot of computers there. Kup approached one of the computers and turned it on. When he did there was a lot of static on the screen.

"Seems like that's on the fritz! Why not update it?" Hot Rod asked.

"Because it's still very Deceptico technology from right after the war had ended. Wasn't easy getting this here. As soon as I did, it was much harder to activate it. There were so many bugs, it tooks me months to fix it." he told them.

"Didn't take you for a computer bot, ha ha ha." Hot Shot said with a laugh.

"Keep laughing kid. This old bot still has a few tricks up his sleeve." Kup said as he typed on the panel. "I might be old, but I was still able to figure this stuff out." he told them as it was still staticky.

"Then what's wrong with the screen? If it's not the computer! Then what?" Hot Rod asked.

"Probably a surge in the power. It does that from time to time. Hard to get it fixed." Kup told them.

"Then I'll see if I can fix it. Where's the source at and I'll get it." Hot Rod told him.

"Right outside around the corner, underground. Might need some splicing." Kup told him.

"I'll see what I can do." Hot Rod said and went out side. He went outside to and looked for them. Nothing to see he used his comlink. "Hey! Kup! Where would the wires be at?" Hot Rod asked.

"I believe they would be in the ground not too far away from your location." he told him and Hot Rod still looked and began to use his scanner. He was able to find them but had to open a pannel in the ground. They were a bit messed up by being mangled, stretched and completely out of line.

"Wow! These have seen better days." Hot Rod said and got into them. He aimed his mufflers at the cords and began to fix them by cutting away some of the old wiring.

Kup and Hot Shot worked inside to be sure everything worked at optimum efficency as Hot Rod made the repairs.

"Who knew Hot Rod could do that. Not even I knew." Hot Shot said.

"Not everyone knows what they're really good at till the time is right. But there maybe more to him than meets the eye." Kup said.

"You're probably right old timer." Hot Shot said.

Outside Hot Rod was still breaking apart a few cables and reattaching new ones. He used the lasers from his mufflers to do so. Even after he did, he scanned them to be sure they were just right.

"Where are you getting the data from anyway, Kup?" Hot Shot asked.

"Right from under Ultra Magnus' nose. The cables are linked to the city of where we are and I've been sure to keep everything here up to date. It's hard but worth it." Kup said.

"How is it worth it? Won't Ultra Magnus know?" he asked.

"Not if we don't tell him. Plus he won't know either way. I've made sure to check everything and seems as if everything is good to go." he stated.

"Then let's get this place back into shape. Can't have everyone finding out about this place. Nore can we afford to lose it or get Magnus suspicious. How long till this place is up and running?" Hot Shot asked.

"Probably a good few cycles, if you both aren't too tired after your other work." Kup said.

Hot Rod made sure not to mess anything up when he cut through some of the cords. But back with Starscream, he had arrived back at Shockwave's base with the energon cubes. One was feeding R.A.V.A.G.E as the other two were set aside. Starscream watched as the drone consuned it.

"Rrrrrrrgggghhhhh! How long will this take? We need a recon drone to infiltrate the Autobot base." Starscream asked.

"It will be a while. Until that time, we need to head back to the ship and get things ready." Shockwave said and began to exit the base.

"Might as well. Since it's the last place Soundwave was." Starscream said and followed.

"I hope you have enough energon cubes for the ship." Shockwave stated.

"I have this one cube and a few others bein made as well. So don't even worry." Starscream told him.

"I'd worry about yourself because of lord Megatron." Shockwave stated, transformed and rolled out.

"I'll have everything ready before I even arrive." Starscream said to himself. He tunred into his earth jet, an F-16 Fighting Falcon and followed.

TP1

Tom: With Dishonored finally finished, we're redoing a game review on it just to clear things up. In the first page you're Corvo, returning home from a trip your empress sent you on! But as you get back with bad news you, the empress and her daughter are ambushed and everything goes downhill after the empress is killed and her daughter kidnapped. That's where you get DISHONORED.

The whole premise starts in Colbrige Prison where you escape. The main game focuses on Corvo taking down the high overseer and all his allies by helping the loyalists. Not only that but you have to find lady Emilie, heir to the throne. This game goes to a good distance of game play. Not only with brand new weapons, but also a lot of coins. Once you get out, Samuel picks you up and all your actions determin how the game will be from how you play. Either you kill a large number of people to bring about more weepers and kill them as well, high chaos. Or Keep a majority of them alive and have a low chaos.

But to keep clean hands and become a shadow, no killing and no getting spotted. That's the major challenge. Also of what a major challenge is getting bone and rune charms after a visit from the outsider. Once he visits you, you get his mark and a heart Bones give you supernatural perks suck as knocking someone out faster or the ability to increase the duration of rat possestion. Only three can be active at once. The main supernatural powers are unlocked from Runes, carved from the bones of a dead whale.

You have powers like blink, where you can teleport to a place infront or above you. Probably to get into a quick get away. There's even dark vision. That's where you can see people on level one, but it's level two that can help you see objects; even items that are worth money. Especially seeing through a safe. But the real challenge is not getting any powers to remain mostly flesh and steal.

Other challenges are playing the Granny Rags and Slack Jaw side missions. Do them and not only get the trophies, but also get stuff from them. More Runes from Granny Rags, but only if you kill the ruffians, infect the elixer and help her kill Slack Jaw. But Slack Jaw's are easy though. Find out about his men, get the art safe dealers combination and save him from Granny Rags. You might wanna save though, just to help him after you help Granny rags first.

But the rest of the game is mainly Corvo going around to find out more about his mission. Either sneaking and stabbing, killing them as they catch you. Or kocking them out before they do find out you're near. This game also proves a great challenge. Even at the end, you face Daud, the man who murdered the empress. You can either kill him or let him live. Get back to the Layoalists and they'll either be dead or alive; depending on the chaos.

Samuel takes you to the last level where he respects you or is disappointed in you. Once at the last level you can either save Emily or accidentally not. In High Chaos you have two different endings. Low Chaos only one ending. The whole game is incredibly difficult to decide on. Many decitions on what you want to do throughout the game.

Toonami and TimPrime1 give this game a 9/10. Time to fight on. Only Toonami. OnTimPrime1's fanfiction.

Sara: We have another treat for you all. Straight from AK1028. Ready Tom?

Tom: You know it. Let's hit it. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

Direct from Kids Network Studios.

Izzy McHaels was a typical college student. Straight A's, great friends, and of course - eyeballs in debt. So when a small opportunity comes her way...

"Help Wanted. In Need of a Security Guard to work the night shift. 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. $120 a week."

She might have bitten off more than she can chew. Now she must survive all five nights...with a mysterious man on the phone as her only help...

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."

It Runs in the Family. Coming soon to your fan fiction.

Tom: With everything going about with Tim's college and website, it was pretty hard for him to come up with this. But he hopes you all had a nice semester.

Sara: In the mean time, summer is close by and we're getting ready for it. Just get your swim trunks on, pack your bags and prepare for a summer trip because TimPrime1 has no more college classes.

Tom: Plus just go to his first ever website. It has many links to the sites he's a member of and will have a lot of videos.

Sara: You can even go to his Linkedin and his tumblr page.

Tom: Or probably his instagram or YouTube. Hope to see you all soon. Up next is more Transformers: Battle Core! He hits the touchscreen buttons.

Bulkhead: That doesn't sound like the celebration.

Megatron: Welcome back!

Tom: Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Till next time. TimPrime1 out,


	6. Chapter 6 Coding

Transformers:

Battle Core 

Chapter 6:

Coding

Tom: Since summer is underway! So is TimPrime1. A nice vacaion away from eight semestersn of college. Three fall semesters, three spring semesters and two summer semesters! Just one to go, but break time right now.

Sara: Which meansn is more bot battles. Time for more Transformers: Battle Core.

Tom: Let's kick it into action! Hits the touchscreen buttons.

Starscream: Let's get this party started...WITH A BANG! Fires a missile.

Bulkhead: I'm not too thrilled about it either!

Kup: This is going well!

TP1

As Kup, Hotrod and Hot Shot were repairing the building and the Decepticons were getting ready for an assault; Ultra Magnuswas walking around in his own office! He looked at everything that was in there and the picture that was taken before they left earth to take the Nemesis over. The last pixcture they had of Optimus Prime, with them. He walked over to it and picked it up, as carefully as he could.

In it there was him, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheelejack, Bulkhead, Ratchet and the humans. Not only did the others miss the big bot, but hew did as well. But, as a leader, he had to keep his feelings in check. There wasn't anyway he would let his feelings get the best of him. That was something he learned from earth. Along with doing things by the book. He looked at the portrate of Optimus he had on his wall.

The way he was posed with the Starsaber. He gave a slow blink, remembering all the battles they fought together! "Commander Prime! It's still truly an honor to fight along side of you back then. But these days, I don't know if what all I'm doing is right or wrong!? I do know that I'm doing my best to keep things in check. I just think I'm going a bit far." he said to the portrait.

As he said that someone was outside his office hearing this. They saw him looking at the portrait as well. When he walked in it was non other than Wheelejack. He said nothing as he came in. Only watched and listened, knowing what he was feeling. "Um, commander?!" he said

Startled, he turned around and looked to find Wheelejack looking at him. "Yes? What is it soldier?" he asked as he stood at attention.

"First off, chief. We're not even in combat! Second: I don't walways do that stuff. Also! Why not relax like you did those years ago? You were better than this. Even by the book." Wheeljack told him.

"I'm only doing what I know is right. Things change over the years. Even after events happen. For the better." Ultra Magnus said.

"Even I can tell this isn't for the better. Not even I would change like this." he told Magnus.

"Not all of us were loos canons back then. I know you were. As for me; not any." Magnus told him.

"Whatever you say chief. I'm heading beyond the walls. Don't know when I'll be back." he told him. Ultra Magnus looked down and turned around, knowing what he nmean by all that. Before Wheeljack left he turned his head a bit. "Don't forget commander. We all miss him. Even me." he said before he left the room.

"Where are you going soldier?" Magnus asked.

"Don't know right now. I do know that a majority of Cybertron is banned. Probably explore it all instead of being cooped up in here. Even you should know that." he said to Magnus.

"You know the punishment for that. You won't be able to return." Magnus told him.

"That's fine by me. More stuff to repair there than here." he said as he left.

Ultra Magnus hesitated for a bit before looking at the portrait of Optimus Prime. He sighed, looking dowbn, blinking. "I don't know what to do anymore, Optimus!" he exclaimed. "Right after the Quintessons invaded, I went to earth. I explained what had happened to their Gov. and they told me to keep it all a secret. I dion't know if I sould or not!" he said

Smokescreen heard everything as he was near the office. Not knowing everything, he learned more than what Ultra Magnus had wanted him to know.

With Hot Rod, Hot Shot and Kup, they were still doing maintenance on the building that Kup had been repairing over the years. There were a lot of computer monitors in there. Hot Shot looked at them amazed that Kup had all of these.

"How in the world did you get all of these, Kup?" Hot Shot asked him.

"It wasn't easy lad. Had to get them from the base, and be really sneaky to get them. Especially since Magnus had tightend security. The cords were easier, but had to travel below the surface to get to them. Don't ask." Kep told Hot Shot befored he could slightly turn and ask.

Hot Rod came back in. "Try it now Kup! Maybe they're working now." he told him.

Kup went to a computer monitor and tried to activate it, but it looked as if the system was malfunctioning or somethin. "Nothing kid. Can't get the dang thing started." Kup told him. Hot Shot came up and looked at it.

"Let me see this!" he told him, and Kup stood back.

He typed a few buttons and touched a few certain spots on the screen. It was there that the monitor was beginning to get data flowing and get everything up. Kup was amazed when he saw this. Hot Shot still hit a lot of keys and got all the data onto the monitor.

"Is that all you needed, Kup? Or is there anymore?" he asked as he finished.

"Amazing! Simply amazin. How'd you even do this? I thought you were only a racer. Nothing more than a speed demon. From this...it's surprised me!" Kup told him.

"Well ever since I was put onto a station. I told em I was a racer; but they stuck me on a computer monitor to keep a watch. After all. Never been promoted from a scout." he told him.

"Same here. Always needing to watch out for anything." Hot Rod told them.

"You both have broken a lot of rules though. Even if they are rediculous. I'm still a Seargent, but I don't want a promotion. I'm fine with that." he told looked at each other weird then at him weird. "Don't give me that look, I know where I need to be and so do you. Come on you two. Let's get this place running." he told them.

They resumed their work on the building. Back with the Decepticons; both Starscream and Shockwave arrived at the destination point. Right where The Nemasis was at. As starscream transformed the three cubes flew off of causght the first two and awaited for the third one to hit his head. Right before it did another hand causght it. Starscream looked right at Shockwave as he had caught it.

"Do not damage the energon cubes. These are vital for us. But transport more next time." he told Starscream, and walked off after giving him the third cube.

Starscream mumbled a bit right before he followed. "Pfft! How can I transport more if there isn't enough room on me?" he asked.

"What you ask is illogical." he told him. Starscream growled a bit as they went in.

Megatron was at the controlls, looking them over. Upon dseeon the pannels covered with rust he thought the ship wouldn't function properly. That was when Starscream and Shockwave came in. He turned around and looked at them.

"Very good Shcokwave! I entrust you know what to do?! As you always should. Tell me what you think so far. As to what needs to be done for this to happen." Megatron said. Shockwave went on over to the pannel and began to look it over. Starscream, however, had a very shocked look on his face.

"You can't be serious? I thought you knew what you were doing the whole time. You said...""I know what I said. I need Shockwave here since he's the scientific expert. He knows what all needs to be done. As do I. Still it's good to have an expert on this." he said after he interrupted Starscream and looked at Shockwave as he finished.

"I deem this logical! What you need done will be done. This ship will operate; but will still need repairs." Shockwave told Megatron.

"Right from the vocal processors. You heard him, Starscream! Get to work and put that cube in the engine." Megatron ordered.

"Ugh, fine." Starscream said. He walked straight to the engine and pushed the cube in. "Owell! We tried. Now let's get..." that's when he heard a thud as he began to walk away. He turned back around and saw the blue energon flow through the pipes. The entire ship was reactivated as the screens came back on. Starscream came back into the bridge. "Why bring more than one cube when it took that one cube to actually power the ship?" Starscream asked.

"Because Starscream! It's only a matter of time until that one cube runs out of power. Now then, SHOCKWAVE!" Megatron stated as he looked at him from the corner of his eye. They saw him at the computer terminal as he was hitting some buttons. He had the monitor up and running and looked through the data banks. "Anything there?" he asked.

"We'll be lucky enough, my leige, if we do find any footage of what happened." Shockwave said.

Megatron had a scowel on his face. "Beg your pardon master. But, what is it that you're looking for?" Starscream asked.

"The only Decepticon that knows how to actually be stealthy. The one that can help to bring down the Autobots when we attack." Mgatron told him.

"Lord Megatron! I found something." Shockwave told him. He stood aside and played the feed. They all saw Soundwave in front of one spacebridge.

"Him? Soundwave? He's been missing for years. How could we possibly..." they saw another spacebridge open behind Soundwave and continued watching as he had vanished and so did both bridges.

"So it seems as if Soundwave has vanished. Possibly desintigrated." Megatron assumed.

"Negative my leige!" Shockwave exclaimed as he hit a few buttons. "From what I saw, he more than likely was transported to an alternate universe. Or a different dimention." he hit one last button and a radar was activated.

"What are you doing? If you think you can possibly pinpoint his location. I heavily doubt..." Starscream was cut off as soon as he heard a faint bleeping noise. Megatron looked and they all saw a very faint blip on the monitor. "There's no way! That has to be faulty. Possibly even malfunctioning." Starscream said.

"Shockwave!" Megatron exclaimed.

"That has got to be him. No one else could be on board the ship. I had the ship to analyze further. This is where we are and what we got. This is Soundwave." Shockwave told them.

"Then how are we going to get to him? It's not like we have two..." "Actually Starscream; we do." Shockwave said interrupting him. They looked at him. "The Autobots have a spcebridge. I have also used a new recon drone to spy on them." Shockwave told them.

"Still full of surprises, Shocckwave. How do you do it!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Then how come we didn't see any of that in his lab? I know I've been there over the years, before I joined the Autobots in their city. But I've never seen another dorn." Starscream stated.

"That's because I worked in secret on the drone. Not too long after you left, I sent the drone in." he stated.

"That doesn't explain where the drone is and why I wasn't told." Starscream said to him.

"One: My drone is back in the lab; undergoing maintenance. Two: I wouldn't be able to trust you if they interrogated you. You've become weak ever since the invasion from the Quintessons." Shockwave told him.

"Let's get back to the subject at hand. We need to get Soundwave the same way he went in." Megatron told them.

"Is that even possible?" Starscream asked.

"It is Starscream! But how to get out is another thing." Shockwave told him.

"How are we to get the two spacebridges activated though? I don't see how." he told them.

"Head back to the Autobots base and activate it at these coordiates. Erase the history and get back here." Megatron told him in an order.

"As you say, my leige." Starscream went to the Autobots base and snuck around to get to the control panel. He checked to see if anyone was around. It was all clear and he set the coordinates. Before he could activate it his comlink went off. "Yes?" he asked.

"Change of plans, Starscream. Head back immediately. Shockwave has another way to activate it." Megatron ordered.

"Eerrr! All that work to sneak in here and for what?" he says and heads out grumbling. What he didn't notice was Shockwaves drone was inside where he was. It glided down to the panel and hacked into it. Starscream got back and went into the bridge. "Why am I here and what are the change of plans?" he asked.

Before he knew it, a spacebridge opened behind him. He looked and saw it; a surprised look on his face. "I contacted my drone and told it what to do. You'll be going in to get Soundwave." Shockwave told him.

"Then why didn't you do that from the start?" Starscream asked.

"The rest of the maintinence could wait." Shockwave told him and activated the other spacebridge. The other one opened in front of Starscream and he screamed. Before long, he was in the other dimention. Known as the shadowzone.

He was creeped out by te way it looked. "This place looks horrifying. Right now all I need to do is find..." he gasped as he saw Soundwave. Down on the ground, deactivated. Laserbeak was still on his chest. He tapped his screen visor a few times and waved in front of it. "Hello? Soundwave? Anyone home? Well, at least I found you. Now to get out of this..." that was when another spacebridge opened. "How convenient." he stated and picked up Soundwave. The three of them exited the shadowzone and the bridge closed.

As soon as Megatron saw the state Soundwave was in, he was shocked. Completely low on energon, in a stasis mode. "How is he Shockwave?" he asked. Shockwave looked him over.

"He's in a critical form of stasis. We'll have to get him back to the lab, for immediate repairs." he told Megatron.

"Thn do it swiftly. We need to move, before anyone suspects anything." he ordered.

"Not to worry my leige. My drone has wiped all history of what happened and is back at the lab." he informed Megatron.

"Then let's get out of here. I need to report back to the Autobots. They still suspect nothing." Starscream told them. He heard a charging sound and looked to see Megatron aiming his canon at him.

"Then I'll be sure to finsh this. Since you can break under pressure." Megatron said as he was about to blast him.

"BUT MASTER! I HAVE TRUE INTENTIONS. I;VE COME ALL THIS WAY..." "Even if you have. Shockwave is right, however. You will break under interrogation." he said as he interrupted Starscream. He still charged his cannon till he put it down. Starscream looked confused and shocked. "Since you have come all this way with out anyone knowing. I'll spare your life; for now. But I will extinguish your spark if you mess anything up. That I guarentee." he said and walked off.

Starscream was relieved. That was until Shockwave put Soundwave onto his back. "Since you're a flyer. You'll need to carry him. I would be too suspicious." he said unto Starscream and departed as well. Starscream carried the other two energon cubes back to Shockwave's lab.

Soundwave was hooked up to a cube. Shockwave had finished with maintenance on his drone. His next experiment was nearly finished.

"Why is it taking so long? You have a scientific mind." Starscream said.

"Even with this mind, things still take time." Shockwave plugged his next experiment up to the cube. His drone, which had a yellow body and looked like a buzzard, went up to Soundwave. It looked at him. "All I have to do is maintinence on his body as well." Shockwave said.

"Then I'll be waiting." Starscream said.

"Not so fast!" Starscream stopped and looked at him. "I need you to get me the parts I need to fix him." Shockwave told him what all he needed.

Starscream went off and came back with all the parts. "I hope you're happy. Was very difficult to get these parts." he said.

"Put them over there." Shockwave said, motioning to the spot. Starscream put them there and looked at Soundwave. Seeing him hooked up reminded him of how Megatron was; when he plucked the dark energon shard from his body.

"How long till we know anything?" Starscream asked.

"He'll be up and running soon. But first..." Shockwave turned around, holding a tool. "We have to operate."

They began putting new parts on him. Removing some and rearranging them as well. A bigger chest piece was put on him, after removing the old one. New arms were put on him and new legs went over his old ones. Four big wheels were put on him as well. It took a while but Soundwave was repaired.

"Now's the time for the final piece." Shockwave stated as he went to get something.

"What else could we possibly need? Other than a way to reactivate him. I highly doubt you have something like that." Starscream said and looked at Shockwave as he came back in. What he had in his hand was a power cord; but it didn't look like an ordinary one. "What is that?" he asked.

"A neural compex cord. Not many of these are around. I was lucky enough to find one. This'll help to reactivate him." Shockwave stated as he plugged it into Soundwave's body. He walked over to a switch and grabbed it. "Stand back." he ordered. Starscream remained away from Soundwave and Shockwave pulled the switch.

Electricity pulsed directly into Soundwave. His body jerked quite a bit. Not too long after Shockwave turned off the power. They went up to him as his visor was coming back on. Soundwave activated and sat up. He looked around and saw the lab. That was till he saw Shockwave and Starscream.

"It's nice to have you back, Soudwave!" Shockwave exclaimed.

"Indeed it is." another voice said. They all looked and saw Megatron come up.

"Master! Look here! See? Soundwave is up and operational." Starscream told him.

"So it appears. I hope he's ready for the field. For what we're about to do. Unless is time in stasis did anyting to him." Megatron stated.

"His time in stasis had no effects on him. Even if it did, the repairs we made would make any errors corrected." Shockwave stated.

"I hope so Dr." Megatron said as he walked around. As he did the little yellow drone flew to Soundwave and looked at him. As if analyzing him.

"What is your drone called? You never said." Starscream asked.

"His name is, Buzzsaw." Shockwave answered as he worked on Laserbeak.

Buzzsaw and Soundwave looked at each other, until Buzzsaw pecked his new chest piece a few times. After he did it converted and went into it. Sounwave's chest closed. Starscream and Megatron looked shocked at this. Not even expecting this.

"How is that even possible?" Megatron asked.

"Soundwave upgraded." Soundwave said. That gave them another shock. To learn that Soundwave spoke.

"I used another batch of Synthetic energon to repair anything else. Soundwave should be fine." Shockwave stated.

"Then we're closer than before." Megatron stated.

TP1

Tom: That's it for Transformers: Battle Core.

"We fight the battles that Frieza puts up against us." Timothy states. "I will become ruler of this planet. Even if I have to kill everyone." Frieza states.

Tom: Up next is more Pokemon: Regional Traps.

The Absolution flies through space.

Tom: So far summer is almost over, as soon will the new stories.

Sara: Same with Tim's college years, He's entering his final semester to graduate.

Tom: He was supposed to graduate back in 2011, but some events occurred. But, as for right now his final class is math.

Sara: He originally thought Biology would be better, but it wasn't.

Tom: Turned out to be harder than before.

Sara: So he's taking his final math class to finish this semester and move on. So we hope you all have had a great summer. Just remember to have fun with it.

Tom: Including to think of your future. Just remember that you can go to Tim's website on his profile here on fanfiction. Including to stay gold. Only Toonami. Here on TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out.


	7. Chapter 7 Maintinence Issues

Transformers:

Battle Core

Chapter 7:

Maintenance Issues

Tom: TimPrime1 would like to highly apologize for the update wait! He's currently busy with a brand new story to celebrate the 20 years of Pokemon. It'll be a marathon. First is this! (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

Hot Rod and Hot Shot were racing back to the city with Kup! No one knew they had vanished, but Kup knew they needed to get back in time. The buildings around them were still barren. No life in them or within. Especially all the rust they were picking up meant that the road needed maintenance. They swerved into the part of the wall they exited through and transformed.

Looking up the wall they saw the sentries. About to move Kup held his arm up. They looked to him then the wall. There were a few former Vehicons looking near the entrance way. Not too long after they headed off. Kup gave the hand signal after extending his arm. They all went in and sneaked through a hole in the wall. They were able to get back to where the laps were at.

"Best get back to it! Act as if you ran." he told them.

"That won't be too hard. After all, we were working." Hot Rod said.

"Let's get to it." Hot Rod replied.

They both got onto the track and resumed running. As they did Smokescreen stepped out to look at them all. Seeing them run like this stressed him out, knowing it isn't right. He stepped out to the field to stop the troops. They did and looked at him. "That is good enough. Relax for a while now." he told them. They all did as he said and went to their quarters.

Hot Rod and Hot Shot were a little confused, due to Smokescreen being a former soldier. They watched as he walked onto the track. Looking at the distance of the track, he gave off a serious expression. Blowing his head slightly he transformed into vehicle mode and raced off. This definitely got a surprised reaction off of Hot Rod and Hot Shot.

Smokescreen noticed this in his rear view mirror and halted, his rubber making the squealing sound as he did. "You guys coming or what?" he asked. The two looked a bit puzzled what what he asked. "Well...?" he continued.

"Let's!" Hot Rod explained and transformed.

"I'm with ya on that." Hot Shot responded and did the same thing.

The three burned rubber and raced on the track.

"Man! It's great to keep your gears turning doing this." Smokescreen said.

"You mean you enjoy racing as well?" Hot Rod asked.

"Been racing in secret like this for years. Helps to stretch a bit, differently." he told them.

"Then why side with Ultra Magnus? You know he's against this stuff. More strict on training." Hot Shot told him.

"On certain things. As for the moment, I plan on relaxing. This way the troops will be less stressed when they fight." Smokescreen told them.

"True. But what attack? There hasn't been one for years." Hot Rod stated.

"Not one that wasn't recent." Smokescreen said silently. They continued on racing. As for with the Decepticons.

Shockwave was checking over Soundwave after the maintenance. Megatron wasn't astounded anymore by the way he talked; except for Starscream. He waved his hand in front of Soundwave's new face, very curious. "How is it...that Soundwave can speak?" he asked.

"Because Starscream! He remained silent not wanting to lose his focus from anything else. It was quite difficult though." Megatron told him.

"It doesn't explain why why that buzzard beak went into him." Starscream told them.

"It is primarily programed for him. That's how I constructed it." Shockwave explained.

"Still with more surprises than usual. Especially with the left over Synthentic Energon! We still have an advantage over the Autobots." Megatron stated.

"As for right now, our advantage is where?" Starscream asked.

"It is still in our favor. We'll have the drop on them, soon." Shockwave told him.

"As for right now..." Megatron walked to the exit of the lab. "Starscream! Return to the Autobot City. I'll return to my tower. Shockwave, keep out of sight when you venture out. We have a lot of work to do." he ordered and transformed into his cybertronian, Unicron, jet mode and flew off.

"Uuhhh? What are we supposed to do? Pretend like this didn't happen or something?" Starscream asked.

"Your mission. Remember! Ultra Magnus doesn't know about any of this. As for now. My latest project will be completed soon. Here!" he told Starscream as he gave him a device.

Starscream looked at it and analyzed it. "What is it?" he asked.

"That will be used as my list and a map of where to meet me. This will be completed." he informed him.

"Hmph!" Starscream exclaimed, went to the entrance, transformed and flew back.

Soundwave got up and looked at the jaguar robot Shockwave has constructed. "That machine will be like a recon drone! It's designed to be stealthy. When Megatron gives the signal, it will be released." he told him. Soundwave looked to where the entrance was and walked to it. He saw how Cybertron was now. Still basically a waste land as it was hardly worked on and walked onto the road.

With Ultra Magnus. He was in a meeting with the other Autobots who were previously on earth, besides Smokescreen. "Okay everyone! As we all know. The next celebration of peace is at hand. We need to be sure nothing goes wrong." he told them.

"With all due respect sir; nothing has." Arcee told him.

"As it happenes, the troops are still working hard. Too hard of you ask me." Bulkhead said.

"Even so. We still cannot drop our guard. After the Quintesson invasion we need to be on high alert. Especially the warning they gave us." Ultra Magnus told everyone.

"Even so. We need serious maintenance done outside the walls. I understand what you're saying, commander. But, we need to stop with the constant training." Bumblebee said.

"We will not do that. Everyone continues training as we expand slowly." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Ever since you visited earth after the invasion, there have been major changes." Bulkhead told everyone.

As the meeting was going on, Starscream was listening in to be sure they'd be distracted. He had on a grimous smile and looked back at the list. He saw some pieces that were going to be much tougher. "Maybe I should get the easier stuff first." he said to himself. As he was walking in the direction of the parts two autobots came across him.

He quickly hid against the wall, and over heard them. "Didn't you hear? Bluestreak wants to do the easier training first!" an Autobot told his friend.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Everyone knows it's the harder stuff you do, then the easier items." the other Autobot replied.

Starscream growled a bit, hearing this. "Why is it, that when I am about to do one thing one way. Someone or something turned it around." he said to himself. He went down the hall and near to the medics room. Taking a peek in only Ratchet and a red Autobot were in there.

As they were turned around, Starscream sneaked in and frantically looked for the tools. "Hey Ratchet! Got a pile driver?" the red Autobot asked. Things went into the air and Starscream tried to catch them, thinking he was caught.

"No; but I have a pile bunker." he replied handing that to him. As he did Starscream was trying to the items together. "This should go together, properly." Ratchet said as he was connecting a few things. Starscream was still trying to keep the items together and kept on going back and forth as he was also hopping.

"You think this experiment will really work?" the Autobot asked.

"It will. I just know it. Just have to apply the right amount. A drill splice should work." he said as they were working. Starscream caught all the items and got out quickly and quietly.

"Got these at least! Now for..." he looked at the list. "Ugh! A Quantum Stablizer!" he said, annoyed. He went to the engineer room and sneaked in. He saw a few Autobots at work. "This is why I don't do harder stuff first." he said to himself.

"Hey, Ironhide! Toss me that Flux bar." another Autobot said.

"You got it." he tossed it as Starscream sneaked over to a table. Seeing the Stablizer, he snatched it up and got out. "Think this weapon will work?" he asked.

"Sure will, Low Road." he replied. Starscream got out, fast.

"Ugh! Not many to go." he grumbled.

He continued to search for objects that he needed and hid them in his room. "Seems like I'm in the clear for more." he said and continued.

That was until he heard some stomping. He looked to see Ultra Magnus coming towards him. "Y-yes?" he asked.

"Why aren't you helping to train the troops? Or make sure we're prepared for any other attacks." he told him.

"Well, just getting a few other things done up with. Primarily maintenance." he told Ultra Magnus. He gave him a glare and made him flinch as he got closer.

"Well? I don't hear or see anything wrong." he told him.

Starscream chuckled nervously. "Uuuuhhhhh...WHAT'S THAT?" he screamed frantically as he pointed.

"Hmm? Where?" Ultra Magnus asked as he ready to fight. Starscream grabbed his left arm and broke half of it off. Ultra Magnus went at ease and looked back at him. "I didn't see anything." he told him.

"Oops, thought I did. Must have been seeing things; and look! My arm has broken off. I best get it fixed." he told him and walked off to the medical center.

Ultra Magnus watched him. "I'm still keeping an eye on you. I know you're up to something." he said and went to the Space Bridge terminal.

Starscream gave off a sigh of relief and fixed his arm. "I'm lucky enough I know how to fix myself at times." he stated and walked to the next place for the next part.

Ultra Magnus went into the Space Bridge terminal. Bulkhead, Arcee and Kup were there. "Ready commander?" Bulkhead asked.

"I am. Won't be gone for long." he told them.

"Activating the Space Bridge." Kup said and pulled the lever. The swirling vortex opened.

"We'll await your return." Arcee told him.

Ultra Magnus gave a nod as he was turned in her direction slightly then transformed into his military truck mode (Optimus Prime's, but more G1 look). He rolled out, through the Space Bridge. Kup switched it off once he was through.

"How long will he be gone for?" Kup asked as he turned to see them.

"Who knows? All I know is. Break time!" Bulkhead said to them and walked out.

"I'm going for an oil bath." Arcee replied and she did the same.

"Now what do I do?" Kup asked.

Starscream was now grabbing the final piece of equipment for Shockwave. A Condencer Cord was all it was as he grabbed it up. "Finally! Now we can get underway with the Recon Drone." he stated and went to where the entrance way was. Carefully, he sneaked out, transformed and flew off. "Megatron! I have gotten everything set. And I know Shockwave is listening in on this." he said as both Soundwave and Shockwave heard him in a bit of an echo, they looked up in the lab.

He arrived and transformed to get into the lab; and shoved the materials into Shockwave's hands. "I hope this was worth it." he told him.

"We will be ready, in a few hours." he told them all as he went on over the recon drone.

"Now I can get back to the city." Starscream said to himself and them.

"We will be needing a way to ignite the spark." Shockwave told him.

Starscream growled. "Do you honestly think I can just go to the core?" he asked him.

"Just a little energon can help with that. Synthetic Energon." Shockwave told him as he picked up a canister of it.

"You mean...you still have that? I thought..." "You thought wrong. I've been seeing if I could improve it and I have, slightly. By testing it on the beasts I constructed. Now I've got what I need." Shockwave told him as he cut in.

Shockwave began applying the necessary items to the drone. With recruiting Starscream and Soundwave, it wasn't long until he hooked up the recon drone and applied the energon first. The body filled slowly with it. Entering every place in the in the robot body. It wasn't long till Shockwave applied the synthetic energon.

As it flowed he made sure to keep monitor. Starscream and Soundwave watched as well, knowing this would take a while. Nothing was happening. No life signs were coming from the drone. Even with the Synthetic energon.

"Something wrong, Shockwave?!" Starscream exclaimed with a smirk.

"The Synthetic energon has not yielded any life in the drone. Even though it helped the former scout, Bumblebee, from death. An issue that I can fix." he told them. Shockwave continued his work to make sure the drone was given life.

"How long till it's ready? Megatron will be wanting reports on this." Starscream told him.

"In which, I'm fully aware of." a familiar voice said. Soundwave and Starscream looked to see Megatron.

"M-Megatron! I thought you were still at your tower?" Starscream said, questioning why he was here.

"Upon seeing the Autobots are hardly doing their usual routine. I now know it's time for us to begin the operation while Magnus is away." he told them.

"How would you know if he's away?" Starscream asked.

"I've seen how relaxed the Autobots are. They're not that relaxed unless if Ultra Magnus is away. Now is our chance." he told them.

"The only problem is. The drone isn't alive yet." Starscream informed him.

"I know Shoclwave will pull through. Always has, always will." he replied.

"Wich is...now." Shockwave stated. He had made a few adjustments and with a small spark ignited the drones life force. It began to shake and its eyes were beinning to glow. They were flashing as its legs and feet were jolting. The jaw began to snap open and closed, as it growled.

"Wh-what's happening with it?" Starscream asked, sounding frightened.

"The fact that it's coming to life, is making it go haywire. I've made it to where it will be alive in a slow manner. Too fast and there is a good chance it will malfunction." he explained.

The drone kept on flinching and the eyes were going on and off as the glow grew stronger. It growled once more as it began to jolt. After a few more growls the drones head lifted and began to jolt around as it moved. Finally its own tail began to twitch and jolt. It waved crazily and its legs withdrew under it for it to get right side up.

It looked around as it was getting adjusted to it's surroundings and now alive. Starscream took a couple of steps back, being freaked out by it. Never seeing anything like it before, dure to the fact he was more used to the Predacons. "That thing! How can we use it? What can it do?" Starscream asked.

"What I've said before. It's a recon drone that I built as it is made to be stealthy." Shockwave repeated.

"We now have a robot of such capability. How do we know it works?" Megatron asked.

"We will soon. In a field test. It'll do what it's programed to do." Shockwave informed his master.

The drone looked to them and got up. It jumped off the table towards them, it's mouth open as if attacking.

TP1

Tom: Sorry for the wait. Tim is now currently making another fanfiction story. It's a reboot after Sinnoh ended. He'll be coming out with it later on this year. Here's a teaser for you all. (Hits touchscreen buttons.)

Announcer: Welcome everyone. I hope you all will enjoy our next journey, into Pokemon! (Pictures of all the Pokemon as we go through them and enter the world of Pokemon) For many years, trainers use their Pokemon for either battling, contests or anything else. Others keep them as pets, law enforcement, medical and evil purposes. For one person, is a way to try and become the Pokemon Master. That one person is our hero, Ash Ketchum. He had been training with all of his Pokemon for many years as well as making friends.

Announcer continues: First going into the Kanto League to try and win at the Indigo Plateu, only to come in the top 16 of the league. With him was Misty and Brock, as they journeyed with him through the Kanto region. Then it was Ash and Misty, then new comer Tracey. Now venturing through and succeeding in winning the Orange League. After there, Brock joined back up with the two as they went through as Ash placed another victory in the Jhoto League.

Announcer resumes: Upon the victories, Misty left for duties at the gym as Brock returned home then continued with Ash as he ventured though Hoenn, then Sinnoh. In those regions he met May and Max in Hoenn and Dawn in Sinnoh. Going though Hoenn, May went for contests as Ash went for the League, winning that one. May lost at the ribbon cup, but their adventure continued in Kanto as Ash faced and won at the Battle Frontier as May went though contests, but lost at the ribbon cup.

Announcer finishing up: As Ash went to Sinnoh to face the league, once again Brock joined up as Dawn did as well. She lost the ribbon cup to Zoey, afterwards Ash won the League there; as well as gaining a bit of respect from Paul and Barry! Now it's time for the group to separate and a new adventure to begin. Coming soon!

POKEMON:

HEROIC HEART AND SUPER SOUL

Tom: A brand new story to celebrate 20 years of Pokemon. Plus to applying new ideas into the story to do something completely different and new. Not only that, plus firehell has asked to use the same idea. Even though TimPrime1 said yes, he wanted to let you all know he told him to make his version completely different from his.

Sara: Comes to show that TimPrime1 tries to let you all know in the nicest way possible! Without being mean or hurtful. Also proves there are people like him out there.

Tom: The main reason TimPrime1 told him that he wanted to make the announcement was so that we all are on the safe said. By not stealing ideas is the best way to go, as well as informing people. That way no one will get in trouble, hurt or otherwise. In which is why of the heads up. Hope you all understand this.

Sara: Tom! We need to get ready for more posts. Due to the fact that an author has authorized TimPrime1 for a sequel to their story.

Tom: We haven't gotten a full chapter done. That's gonna take time.

Sara: Just don't forget! Taking an idea without permission is a bad thing to do. Especially for the other person since they came up with it and planned on releasing it. Which is why to ask first. Including any evidence they might not have to defend their side.

Tom: Be fair to others as they would you. If possible, just use inspiration from another story and make it your own. Just like what TimPrime1 did with Finding The Disappearances. Inspired by EVAN AAML.

Sara: Be sure to check out TimPrime1's website TimPrime1 . com. Just to look at all the work he's done over the years in college.

Tom: Not only that, but also look for him through the buttons he put onto his website. Just remember to stay gold as well. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
